Ship of Dreams
by Brightfire15
Summary: Based on 20th Century Fox's "Titanic." A quest to find a legendary diamond leads Rue Raven to meet extraordinary souls who claim to have been on Titanic when it sank. Fakir Knight was born into a world of luxury and was trapped inside a golden cage. Ahiru Duck was a poor ballerina, but was free to fulfill her dreams. Their journey on Titanic will forever change their lives. R&R!
1. An Ocean of Memories

Ship of Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

_**An Ocean of Memories**_

_Once upon a time, there was a wealthy young man who had everything and yet he was greatly unhappy for he believed his dreams would never come true. And there was a poor young maiden who had nothing and yet she was greatly happy, for she believed in the fulfillment of her dreams. _

_With their lives so different, it seemed unlikely they would ever meet. But Destiny was a mysterious entity and decreed that two worlds become one in way that no one would've ever imagined, in one of history's most remembered events._

**November 1, 1996**

The day was bright and clear and windy on the surface of the Atlantic Ocean, but unless you had special lights, the bottom of the ocean was dark as pitch and quite cold. Submersibles were going under to retrieve relics and hopefully a special diamond from the history's famous sunken ship known as the _Titanic_. It had been underwater since the year of 1912, eighty-four years.

Special cameras filmed and took pictures of the historic ship, for even in its sad algae-covered state, the ship was still a majestic masterpiece. On one of the submersibles was young and beautiful Rue Raven, a ballerina who'd been helping her uncle, Mr. Cat, locate something incredibly precious from _Titanic_'s walls. She'd spent three years helping him when she wasn't busy with her social life or practicing her dancing.

"Wow," murmured Rue, as she gazed at the ship through her tiny window. They were more than two miles down beneath the surface of the ocean and it was beyond incredible. Rue quickly took advantage of the moment to records her thoughts in her diary.

_**Seeing **_**Titanic **_**coming out of the darkness like a ghost ship still gets me every time. To see the sad ruin of the great ship sitting here, where it landed at twenty past two; in the morning on April 15, 1912, after her long fall from the world above just makes my heart ache. What must've it have been like on that fateful day, eighty-four years ago, I wonder?**_

"Get ready, Rue," said Cat, snapping her out of her thoughts. He seemed quite excited. "Soon, we'll finally find the diamond!"

"I hope so," murmured Rue. They'd been searching for three years and had already dived down six times. Rue wanted to find the diamond as much as Cat did, but she was starting to grow a little impatient and concerned that the jewel was lost forever.

For all its majestic beauty, the _Titanic_ was a graveyard in all but name and it was starting to give Rue chills. However, her fear quickly faded when they entered the room of the famous Kraehe Crow and found her safe where the diamond was said to have been kept.

Excitement went underway as they returned to the surface and onto their boat, the _Gold Crown_, with the safe in hand. Cat had even brought about a news reporter and camerawoman to record the event. It seemed almost too good to be true that after three years, they had finally found what they'd been looking for.

"We've found it! We've found it!" exclaimed Cat, as their men began cutting into the safe. "Oh! Rue, open a bottle of champagne! Where's my cigar? We must celebrate!"

Rue chuckled. "Hold on, Uncle. Let's save the celebrations for our victory," she said. Rue was as excited as the rest of them, but she preferred not to count her chickens before they hatched.

It quickly proved that she was right to hold off on the celebrations. Right after the safe was cracked open, plenty of mucky water spewed out and a search of the safe for the diamond proved to be fruitless. Inside was only some papers, sodden money, and a portfolio.

Cat was gravely disappointed and howled in pain. He actually sounded the creature for which he was named, to be quite honest.

Rue patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Uncle. We'll find it. There are still at least a dozen places we can search," she said. She knew this was a blow, possibly a very heavy one to both their careers, but they couldn't quit just yet.

"Yes, yes, I suppose you're right," sighed Cat. He resumed his usual posture before glaring at the camera. "TURN THAT CAMERA THIS INSTANT OR I WILL HAVE YOU MARRY ME, RIGHT NOW!"

The camerawoman let out a terrified squeak as she quickly obeyed him while everyone else went about their business.

Later that day, Cat's crewmen who took great care in restoring whatever they found on Titanic were making quick work of the paper found in the portfolio. Rue watched with great interested as the muck was carefully cleared away to reveal a beautifully and masterfully done drawing.

The picture was of a beautiful young girl and a handsome young man together in a ballet pose. The girl was dressed like a princess and the man was dressed like a prince. They were holding each other in a ballet pose. The girl's head was under the young man's chin as she looked at him and he was looking at her with great love in his eyes as he held her.

Rue's eyes widened when she caught sight of something else in the drawing. "Uncle, come here, quick!"

"What is it, Rue?" asked Cat, looking concerned. When he saw the drawing, his jaw dropped. "Sweet catmint and tuna fish! Where's the photograph of the diamond? Someone give it to me, this instant!"

A photograph was quickly placed in Cat's hand and when compared to the drawing, it was a perfect match. On the neck of the girl in the drawing was what they'd been searching for, the Prince's Heart diamond. The picture was signed, _A&F Forever_, and dated _April 14, 1912. _

"Uncle, you realize what this means? If we can find out about the people in drawing, we can find the diamond," said Rue, excitedly.

Cat looked overjoyed. "We must offer a reward! A thousand dollars for anyone who can tell us about these two in the picture!" he declared.

XXX

In a beautiful house near a lake lived an elderly couple. Ahiru was a retired prima ballerina and her husband, Fakir, was a retired published author. They'd been together for eighty-four years and had enjoyed every moment of it. They'd enjoyed a bit of fame in their youth, but now they lived quiet, yet happy lives together with their youngest grandson, Mytho. Their grandson had been looking after them for several years now and was the light of their old age.

At that moment, Ahiru was softly humming while feeding her bird friends their breakfast while Fakir was reading the _Morning Star_ newspaper at the breakfast table. Mytho was dishing out their morning meal while listening to a news report on the television.

"_Treasure Hunter, Cat Feline is best known for finding Spanish gold, but now he and his niece, the famous ballerina Rue Raven, have chartered Russian subs to reach the most famous shipwreck of all, the _Titanic. _They're with us live via satellite from the research ship _Gold Crown, _in the North Atlantic_," said the television reporter. "_Hello, Mr. Feline, Ms. Raven._"

"_Hello, Tracy_," said Cat. "_Everyone knows the stories of Titanic, the nobility and the band playing until the end, but my niece and I are more interested in the untold stories, the secrets locked away in the hull of the ship. We're out here using technology to go further into the ship than anyone's ever gone before._"

"Did I hear that right?" murmured Fakir, as he looked up from his newspaper. Even Ahiru looked interested and had stopped in her bird feeding routine, something she'd _never _done in all the years of her married life. "Mytho, turn that up and help your grandmother."

"Of course, Granddad," said Mytho. He turned the volume up on the television and then helped Ahiru come into the dining room and take her place at the table. She used a cane to get around these days and sometimes required a little more assistance. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course, dear. Don't fret," said Ahiru, smiling as she patted his hand. "We just need to hear this, that's all."

"_In this picture we've recovered and perfectly preserved here today,_" said Rue, as a drawing appeared on the screen. "_We have a pair of young lovers who were on the _Titanic _and according to the date inscribed on the drawing, this drawing was done on the night that the ship sank. If anyone has information regarding the two people in this picture, please call this number._"

"Well, I'll be darned," said Fakir, astonished. "They actually found it. And it's still intact after all these years."

"It's a miracle," said Ahiru, looking as if she might cry.

"Is that drawing the one I think is?" asked Mytho, looking just as astonished as they were. He'd grown up on stories of his grandparents' lives as a child.

"Yes, it is," said Fakir. "We need to call those people."

"Yes, we do," said Ahiru, in agreement. "Mytho, sweetie, where's the telephone?"

"Right here," said Mytho. He quickly placed the phone on the table and dialed the number for his grandmother before handing her the receiver.

XXX

The hour was growing dark as Rue watched the next dive into the _Titanic _take place. She wasn't boarding this time, but for some reason she liked to watch them go under.

Pique, a friend and fellow passenger, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Rue, there's a call for you on the satellite phone," said Pique.

"Can't it wait? The submersibles are just about to head under," said Rue. _It's probably just another journalist asking questions and I've had my fill of them today._

"You're going to want to take this call," said Pique.

Rue could see that Pique wasn't about to be dissuaded, so she sighed and followed Pique to telephone.

"You'll have to speak up. Her name's Ahiru Penn and she's kind of old," said Pique.

_Why am I not surprised? _Rue picked up the telephone receiver. "Hello? This is Miss Rue Raven, Mrs. Penn. How can I help you?"

"_Please, call me Ahiru. I was just wondering if you'd found the Prince's Heart, yet?_" asked Ahiru.

Rue's eyes widened. No wonder Pique told her to take the call. _How does this woman know about the Prince's Heart? We didn't broadcast that information. _"Well, not yet, Mrs. Penn. But we might find it soon with a little help. Can you tell me who the couple, in the picture are?"

"_Oh, yes,_" said Ahiru, cheerfully. "_The couple in the picture is me and my husband, Fakir._"

Rue's hand flew to her mouth in shock. _Ahiru and Fakir. A&F! Could it be? _"It's you and your husband in the drawing? You're sure?"

"_Quite sure. Listen, I know you'd like to hear the story and my family and I would very much like to meet you, so do you think we could talk in person?_" asked Ahiru.

"Yes, yes, of course!" said Rue. How could she possibly refuse?

Before Rue knew it, she was making arrangements for the elderly couple and their grandson to come onboard the boat via a helicopter to tell their story the next day. When she told the news to her shipmates, they were all ecstatic, save for Cat, who was quite suspicious and didn't believe a word of it.

Rue found herself trying to ignore his yelling and protests as she walked up to where the helicopter would land with their guests.

"Look, all I'm saying it's too suspicious that on the exact same day, we offer a reward for information, that woman and her husband call and they claim they know about the diamond because they were on the ship!" said Cat. "They must be lying!"

"And why would they be lying? They enjoyed plenty of publicity when they were younger and they're well off, so it can't be for money or publicity," said Rue. She didn't know why he was making such a fuss. The first real lead they'd had after the previous day's fiasco and he was acting like a child.

"Don't you think it's a little strange? I've done my research! Fakir Knight and Ahiru Duck died on _Titanic _when they were sixteen and seventeen! If either of them were still alive, they'd be over a hundred years old!" protested Cat.

"Ahiru's one hundred and Fakir just turned one hundred and one last week," said Rue, smirking. She'd done her own research as well.

"Okay, so they're very _old _liars, but still liars nevertheless!" said Cat. "I did a background check of those two all the way back into the 1920s! Back then, Ahiru Penn's name was Swan before she married Fakir Penn shortly after the _Titanic _sank and she worked not only as a prima ballerina, but as an actress and her husband not only published books, but also movie scripts! Then they move to a house by a lake and settle down with children and whatnot!"

"And yet somehow, everyone who knows about the diamond is either dead or on this boat, but _they know!_" said Rue, firmly. She didn't speak further, as the helicopter arrived and landed right in front of her.

After quite a bit of luggage was removed from the helicopter, a sweet grandmotherly woman was helped out of the helicopter and was followed by her elderly husband.

"Mr. and Mrs. Penn, I'm Rue Raven. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Rue, over the noise of the helicopter. "Welcome to the _Gold Crown_. If you'll follow my man here, you'll be taken to your quarters."

"Thank you, young lady," said Ahiru, smiling.

She and her husband were taken to their rooms just as a very handsome young man with white hair, brown eyes and the sweetest of smiles emerged from the helicopter. He disappeared after his grandparents before she could speak with him, but the very sight of him made Rue's heart flutter like mad.

_I wonder if I can get to know him while he's here?_ she thought to herself.

XXX

Half an hour later, Rue went to visit her guests in their quarters.

Ahiru was arranging black and white photographs on her trunk while gently stroking her pet bird, which sat in her lap. Fakir was writing out something in his notebook while Mytho arranged their luggage.

Rue knocked the doorframe, alerting them to her presence. "Hello. I just came to see how you were doing. Are your rooms to your satisfaction?"

"They're fine, thank you," said Fakir, politely.

"Have you met our grandson, Mytho? He looks after us," said Ahiru, cheerfully.

"No, not properly," said Rue.

Mytho rose up from where he'd been sitting, smiled and then kissed Rue's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rue."

"Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Mytho," said Rue, blushing. _What a gentleman! _Aloud she asked, "May I inquire about the photographs? Are they all of you and your family?"

"Yes. All our travels and adventures from our younger days," said Fakir, smiling softly. "Ahiru insists on taking them with us wherever we travel. It's a tradition."

"I see. Well, is there anything we can do for you?" asked Rue. "Is there something I can get for you? Food, water, anything?"

"Some chamomile tea while we tell our story after seeing our drawing would be welcomed, if you wouldn't mind," said Fakir, sounding a little grumpy.

"Of course. Please, follow me," said Rue.

She led them down below deck where the drawing lay perfectly preserved. It was a little faded, but no less beautiful, even after eighty-four years. Ahiru and Fakir looked at it with great reverence and smiled a little while holding onto one another's hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Penn, if I could have your attention for a moment?" said Cat, snapping the elderly couple out of their thoughts.

The two of them looked at Cat, who held up a photograph as well as some history documents.

"Louis the Sixteenth wore a fabulous stone that was called the Sunset Diamond of the Crown, so named for its red color with tiny golden flecks. The jewel disappeared in 1792, which was about the same time that King Louis was beheaded. The theory is that the diamond chopped too, recut into a heart shape that became known as the Prince's Heart. Today it would be worth more than the Hope Diamond," said Cat.

Fakir snorted. "That blasted thing wasn't worth squat. It was ridiculous and heavier than you could've imagined. It was mainly kept in that old witch's safe for safekeeping. I remember it only being worn twice, once by that old witch when she showed it to me, and the other time was when Ahiru wore it before she drew our picture."

"You actually drew this, Nana?" said Mytho, surprised. "It looks almost like a photograph."

Ahiru blushed. "Thank you, dear. But I was just an amateur back then. I was better at dancing than I was at drawing."

"Well, I think you did a wonderful job. You both looked like characters out of a fairytale," said Rue, smiling.

Before either of them could respond, Cat cleared his throat, diverting their attention once again. "Now, I tracked it down through the insurance records and found a claim that had been settled under absolute secrecy. Can either of you tell me who the claimant was?"

They both nodded, though it was Fakir who spoke.

"Let me guess, Blackheart Crow?" said Fakir.

Everyone looked excited to hear this.

"That's right. Blackheart Crow, a Pittsburg steel tycoon," said Rue. "He claimed the insurance was for a diamond necklace, his daughter Kraehe bought herself as an early wedding present before she would marry a man called Fakir Knight—you, Mr. Penn. But it seems the engagement between you was broken before _Titanic _docked."

Fakir nodded. "She didn't take too kindly to it, but yes."

"Well, the diamond was bought a week before she sailed on _Titanic_ and the insurance claim was filed right after the sinking, so the diamond have to gone down with the ship," said Rue.

"And if the date on this drawing is correct and if your grandparents are who they say they are, Mr. Mytho, then that means that your grandmother was wearing the Prince's Heart the day that _Titanic _sank," said Cat, almost smugly.

"Indeed, I was. But not for the entire day," said Ahiru, chuckling. "I only wore it for the picture and while it was beautiful, it was also dreadful heavy thing."

They all looked interested, but it wasn't quite time for storytelling just yet. Rue took the Penn family over to a table where several relics from _Titanic _lay, safe and preserved and almost looked brand new. They'd been recovered from Fakir's old room on the sunken ship.

Ahiru looked delighted as she picked up a handheld mirror, engraved with a swan on the back. "My Aunt Edel gave me this as a birthday present before I went to England to study dance. How wonderful! And it looks the same as the last time I saw it." She turned it over and gazed at herself in it. "The reflection's changed."

"Not in the slightest. That silly duck I fell in love with is still there," said Fakir, smiling.

Ahiru blushed again.

Fakir then delicately picked up an old owl-feather quill and inkpot. "I remember this. I spent whatever time I could on _Titanic_, writing such silly nonsense."

"It wasn't nonsense, dear," said Ahiru. "And it certainly wasn't silly."

There was a moment's silence as they continued looking over their old possessions and then Rue broke it by asking, "Are you ready to return to _Titanic_?"

"Yes. Take us down, Miss Rue," said Fakir.

They were taken down even further and seated before Cat showed them a computer generated version of _Titanic_'s famous sinking. Apparently, he'd decided to go over how exactly the ship had gone down, despite knowing two of its passengers were there and knew perfectly well how the ship had sunk.

"If you'll look here, you'll see that the _Titanic _hit the iceberg on the starboard bow. Small holes were punched in along the side below the waterline. Then the forward compartments started to flood. As the water level rose, it spilled over the watertight bulkheads, which unfortunately, didn't go any higher than the E Deck. So, then as the bow went up, the stern went down. It went slowly at first, but then picked up speed until the ship was half undersea and half above sea, and naturally snapped in two. As the bow sank, it pulled the stern up until it properly detached. At two-twenty a.m., the remainder of the ship sank to the bottom of the Atlantic, two hours and forty minutes after the collision," said Cat, dramatically. "Fantastic, isn't it?"

Mytho and Ahiru looked almost frightened, while a slightly cross look was on Fakir's face.

"Thank you for that _fine _forensic analysis, Mr. Feline. But I can assure you, the experience itself was anything _but_ something fantastic," said Fakir, testily.

"Would you still be willing to share your story?" asked Rue, softly.

"Assuming they're not too old to remember—OW!" Cat's not-so-quiet mutterings were cut off suddenly and he looked rather disgruntled as everyone laughed at him. It seemed Fakir had just whacked Cat's leg with his own walking cane.

"We're not too old to give you a licking for such disrespect, Mr. Feline," growled Fakir. "You stupid idiot."

"Fakir, dear, don't lose your temper. Be polite," said Ahiru.

"Of course, Ahiru," said Fakir. His anger had faded as quickly as it'd come as he sat down and took his wife's hand. "Now, do you want to tell it, or should I?"

"We'll take turns. You can start first," said Ahiru. "You boarded first, remember?"

"Yes, of course." Fakir cleared his throat as everyone gathered around them and Rue turned on a handheld tape recorder.

"It's been eighty-four years, and yet I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. _Titanic _was called 'the Ship of Dreams,' and it was. It really was," said Fakir.


	2. You Jump, I Jump

_**You Jump, I Jump**_

**April 10, 1912, Southampton**

The early spring morning was brisk but no less beautiful with bright sunlight and clear blue skies. Today was the day that the newly completed ship, the _Titanic_, was to take its maiden voyage from Southampton to New York City. _Titanic _was said to be the largest and most luxurious ship in all of history. Twenty-two hundred people would be lucky enough to sail on such a magnificent ship, while even more were gathered to watch its send off. For it was truly a sight to behold.

A first-class passenger by the name of Fakir Knight, was helped out of his motorcar by his father's valet. At the age of seventeen, Fakir was quite tall and very handsome with black hair he kept pinned back in a tiny ponytail, dark green eyes that either inspired fear or happiness depending on the kind of mood he was in, and he looked very fine indeed in his blue and white attire. Everyone else looked excited to be boarding _Titanic_, but Fakir looked as if he'd just swallowed a lemon whole.

Born and bred to be a gentleman, he offered his hand to his fiancée, Kraehe Crow, a wealthy young lady with dark brown hair, red eyes and looked very beautiful indeed in her dark purple gown as she was helped out of her father's motorcar. The two of them were journeying to New York with Fakir's father and Krahe's private tutor, Mr. Autor, for their wedding.

"Isn't it grand, darling?" said Krahe, as she gazed at the ship.

"That's a matter of opinion. I honestly don't see what the fuss is all about," said Fakir, gruffly. "The _Titanic_ doesn't look much bigger than the _Mauritania_." _All this excitement over a stupid ship. I don't understand it at all. Ships are all the same. They only differentiae in size and power. Honestly! _

Kraehe chuckled. "Honestly, Fakir, darling. You shouldn't be so blasé. My father says it's over a hundred feet longer and far more luxurious." She turned to Fakir's father, Drosselmeyer, who'd come up behind them. "Honestly, Drosselmeyer, your son's very hard to impress."

"My son just knows what he likes. He agreed to marry you, didn't he?" said Drosselmeyer, chuckling. "So, this is the ship they say is unsinkable. I do declare, they're absolutely right. The gods themselves could not sink such a ship. But what a tragedy it would be, if it did!"

"Father!" hissed Fakir. If there was one thing his father enjoyed, it was a tragic story. Many of their books contained tragic endings as they seemed to be Drosselmeyer's favorite genre. And nor did Fakir like hearing his father's sometimes endless ramblings over tragedies and he made an effort to keep it quiet, for the sake of his father's reputation as sometimes it seemed insane. Who would want to be near a madman?

"Darling, enough. Lead me to our rooms, please," said Kraehe.

"Of course, Kraehe," said Fakir.

He held out his arm and Kraehe took it as he led her up into the ship and into their quarters. There was good reason for Fakir's grumpiness. His engagement was not of his will and he felt stifled and imprisoned.

_Titanic _was the Ship of Dreams to everyone else. But to him, it was a slave ship taking him back to America in chains. Outwardly, Fakir was everything a well-brought up young man, should be. Inside, however, he was screaming and no one heard him nor cared.

XXX

Ahiru Duck, a poor orphaned, yet pretty and very sweet young girl of just sixteen, was watching _Titanic _with great longing. She was an aspiring ballerina and had just finished her schooling. She'd planned to return to New York to resume living with her Aunt Edel, her only living relative, and to further her dancing career, but alas she didn't have enough money for any return trip and it would be quite a while before she'd obtain the necessary funds.

She'd been working a small seamstress's job when she wasn't busy with her dancing, and although she'd spent very little of her wages, she didn't have enough money for her trip home. She was quite disappointed, as she'd hoped to return to her Aunt's before another week was out, but it seemed she'd have to wait.

_I wish I was going on that ship. Everyone's who has a ticket is so lucky. What must it be like upon _Titanic? _I could never afford a luxurious first or second-class ticket, but third-class wouldn't be so bad. At least I'd be able to get home. _Ahiru sighed. _But even if I can't board the ship, I can at least watch it leave and dream about it._

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a voice cry out, "Puff, get back here! Someone catch him!"

Ahiru turned to see a young lady chasing after a small white dog. Without thinking, Ahiru ran for the dog and got it out of harm's way just as a motorcar nearly hit the poor animal. She soothed the dog just as its owner came up to her.

"Oh, thank you so much," she said. "I was so worried for him. Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Ahiru, cheerfully as she handed the woman her dog.

The woman reached into her pocketbook and pulled out a small note of money. "Here, take this with my gratitude."

"No, please, I couldn't," said Ahiru, gently. She was one of those people who felt it was far better to give than to receive.

"Please, let me repay you. If not with money, then with something else," she said. "Do you intend to travel anytime soon?"

"Well, I'd like to. I want to go to New York to be with my aunt, but I can't afford a ticket to sail just yet," said Ahiru, softly.

"In that case, I know exactly what to do for you," she said. She took a ticket for _Titanic _out of her purse. "This is a third-class ticket for _Titanic_. My cousin was supposed to come, but she canceled at the last minute because she fell ill with a cold. Why don't you take her ticket?"

"Oh, I couldn't," said Ahiru. While Ahiru wanted to take the ticket, she tended to be a modest young girl and rarely accepted tokens of gratitude when she did things for people.

But the woman was adamant about her decision. "Nonsense. Take it, please. It's the least I can do after you saved my precious Puff. I want you to have it."

Ahiru couldn't help but feel excited. "Really? You mean it?" _This means I can go home!_

She nodded and placed the ticket in Ahiru's hand. "Hope to see you on _Titanic_. Better hurry though. The ship leaves in twenty minutes."

Ahiru was overjoyed. "Thank you!" she said.

And that was the end of it. Ahiru quickly ran back to her garret to pack her things, she left a note for her employer and then rushed onto the ship and into her compartment. After she put her luggage on her bed and made quick friends with the other girls she was sharing the compartment with, she ran back to the deck to wave good-bye. She didn't actually know anyone in the crowd, but that wasn't the point.

"Good-bye!" she said, as she waved. "I'll never forget you!" One thing was for sure, the journey on _Titanic_ was going to be the adventure of a lifetime and the most exciting thing in her entire life.

XXX

Fakir busied himself by unpacking his things. He could've had the servants do it, but Fakir preferred to do it himself. It kept him busy and he didn't particularly like it when other people touched his things. At that moment, he was placing some recently bought paintings in his quarters while Kraehe watched from the doorway.

"Not those silly finger paintings again," said Kraehe, looking bored. "I only don't understand why you bought them, darling. They were a complete waste of money, if you ask my opinion."

_Well, I didn't ask your opinion, did I? _"The difference between Kraehe's taste in art and mine is that I actually have some," said Fakir, to the servants. Among other things, He'd studied art quite a bit while at college the previous year. Kraehe didn't know anything about color, much less art. So, who was she to judge? He placed a painting on a wall. "They're fascinating. It's almost like being inside a dream. There's truth, but no logic."

"Who painted these, sir?" asked the maid.

"Pablo Picasso, I believe," said Fakir. He shot a small glare at Kraehe when she "And don't say he won't amount to anything, Kraehe. People can surprise you."

"If you say so, darling," said Kraehe. But one could tell she didn't believe him. "If you need me, I'll be having tea with my lady friends up on deck for a little while. Wander about if you must, but remember to meet me for lunch at two o'clock, darling. Your father wishes to talk about our engagement to some of his friends and we'll even be meeting Mr. Ismay himself."

_Oh, how could I ever forget our plans? You've only been chattering on about it for weeks without end! _Aloud he said polietly, "I won't forget, dearest. I'll be there on time. When have you ever known me to be late?"

"Never. That's one of the reasons why I love you," said Kraehe, sweetly before departing.

Fakir just snorted after she left. _Love? You don't know the meaning of the word, Kraehe. _If Fakir had had his way, he wouldn't be on _Titanic _at all, much less engaged to be married to Kraehe of all women. But he didn't, and he was trapped in a world he wanted nothing to do with.

After he finished his packing, he got ready for lunch and soon found himself in the middle of a boring meal with his father and his fiancée, Kraehe's private tutor Mr. Autor, Mrs. Rachel a family friend, Mr. Ismay and Mr. Andrews. No one paid much attention to him or noticed his silence and slightly grumpy face.

He was only half-listening to the conversation. It seemed bragging was all anyone could do, as after Kraehe and Drosselmeyer had finished bragging about his upcoming marriage and all their fantastic plans for it, Mr. Ismay and Mr. Andrew couldn't shut up about the ship itself. Mr. Andrews seemed to be more modest and kind compared to Mr. Ismay, but Mr. Ismay seemed to care more about the publicity and fame _Titanic _would bring him.

"She's the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history, and our master shipbuilder here, Mr. Andrews, designed her from the keel plates up," bragged Mr. Ismay, proudly, as he beckoned to the gentleman on Drosselmeyer's right.

Mr. Andrew blushed slightly. "Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale and so luxurious in its appointments that its supremacy would never be challenged and here she is," he said, as he gently slapped the table, "willed into solid reality."

Fakir, quite bored, pulled out a small cigarette and lit it up before placing it in his mouth. Smoking had become his habit when he was bored in every meaning of the word or when he was trying to rebel in some small ways to his father. He didn't like it much, but it was one of his few distractions. While smoking wasn't considered a terrible habit for a gentleman, Drosselmeyer detested it greatly as he couldn't stand the smell.

"Fakir, son, you know I don't like that," he said, under his breath, as he faked a smile.

"Oh, let him be, Drosselmeyer," said Kraehe, before Fakir could speak. "Smoking's not a bad habit and besides, every man should have an occupation of some kind. There are far too many idle men in the world as it is."

Fakir shot her the only grateful look he would ever give her before blowing a small puff of smoke in his father's face as if to say, _I don't care what you don't like so leave me be. _

"Ah, waiter, my fiancé and I will both have the lamb, rare with very little mint sauce," said Kraehe, to the waiter that was standing before them. She briefly glanced at Fakir with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "You like lamb, don't you darling?"

_Actually, I detest it_. But he knew Kraehe wasn't really asking his opinion and he also knew she wouldn't change the order. If he protested, she'd just throw a hissy fit and he wasn't in the mood for her tantrums. So, he just faked a smile and said, "Yes, of course, dearest."

Rachel, who was an old family friend of Fakir's and wished she could change things for him, just shook her head at the whole thing before turning to Mr. Ismay and asking, "The ship's quite marvelous. Who thought of the name _Titanic_? Was it you, Mr. Ismay?"

Mr. Ismay nodded and looked quite proud of himself. "Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size and size means stability, luxury and above all safety."

At that point, Fakir had had enough and suddenly needed some air. He smirked as he put out his cigarette and turned to Mr. Ismay. "Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest you."

Mr. Andrews and Rachel seemed to be trying not to laugh while Krahe's face had gone quite stiff with anger and Drosselmeyer looked completely mortified at his son's words. But Mr. Ismay, just looked confused.

Fakir put down his napkin. "Please, excuse me. I don't feel well. I need some air," he said, as he rose up and left the room.

"Please, forgive my son. He's under a bit of pressure," said Drosslmeyer, trying to mend the situation. "He keeps taking ill of late and doesn't know what he's saying. In the meantime, I do apologize."

"Well, he certainly has a mind of his own," said Rachel, as she shipped her tea. "I do hope you can handle him, Miss Crow."

Kraehe smiled. "Please, Mrs. Rachel, I'll be able to keep my fiancé under control. I'll just have to mind what he reads from now on, won't I?" She put her own napkin down. "I best go see if he's alright. I won't be a moment." She was going to have words with her fiancé about his behavior, that was for certain.

She left the table and then Mr. Ismay, who was quite clueless about what had happened, asked, "Who is this Dr. Freud? Is he a passenger?"

XXX

Ahiru was deeply enjoying her trip so far. It was so incredible to her—the sights, the sounds, the smells, and all the people she'd met so far. It was simple spectacular and wonderful. At that moment, she was daydreaming and dancing a few minor steps while holding her sketchpad, and was so caught up in the moment that she almost took a dreadful fall, but was caught at the last moment by a man with a Scottish accent.

"Easy there, ma'am, you almost took a nasty fall," he said.

Ahiru blushed in embarrassment. When was she ever going to stop daydreaming so much and be less of a klutz? "Sorry. Thank you," she said, as she took a seat.

"Not a problem. Tell me your name and we'll call it even. I'm Tommy Ryan," he said, as he held out his hand.

"Ahiru Duck," she said. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine," said Tommy, smiling. "So, Miss Duck, how're you liking the journey so far? Gotten your sealegs yet?"

"I'm getting there. This is still all so new to me. I've never been on a ship like this before," said Ahiru. True, she had traveled to England on a ship, but wasn't nearly as fine as _Titanic _or quite so large at all.

"Must be quite exciting for you, then," said Tommy.

"Very." It was certainly nothing like she'd ever experienced before.

Tommy beckoned to her now open sketchpad. "You're a good artist, Miss Duck. Do you make any money with your drawings?"

"I've never tried to sell them before," she admitted. "Drawing's just a pastime of mine. I'm actually going to New York to further my dancing along. I'm a ballerina."

"Are you now? Well, when you get into your first grand show, you'll send me a front-row ticket, won't you?" said Tommy, smiling.

Ahiru smiled back. "Yes, of course." Then she fell silent when she saw a young man on the first-class deck. He was very handsome, well-off judging by his clothes and he seemed to make Ahiru's heart flutter. Tommy noticed what she was looking at and chuckled.

"Ah, forget it, Miss Duck. You'll sooner see a pig fly than get next to the likes of him. Besides, he doesn't seem good enough for you."

Ahiru didn't reply as she was more focused on the young man's eyes. They were so beautiful, such a captivating shade of green. And yet, there was pain in them, such as she'd never seen before. _He's so handsome, and yet he looks so sad and lonely. What could be troubling him? I wish I could help. But I'm just a third-class girl. No first-class person would want anything to do with the likes of me._

But who was to say that she couldn't provide help to the young man?

XXX

That evening, Fakir had already been giving a stern scolding on behavior from his father and fiancé. At that moment, he was playing his usual part of a happy, well-bred and educated young gentleman, and acting as though he was happy with his arranged marriage and everything else. But it was all a complete and utter lie as Fakir was miserable beyond belief and was forced to suffer in silence and his ability to bear it was growing thinner by the moment.

At the dinner party, Fakir saw his life as if he'd already lived it and was reading it from a book. It was an endless amount of parties and polo matches, yachts and cotillions. The same narrow-minded people, the same chatter, the same everything! Worse of all, no one cared about what he wanted and he was trapped in a world he didn't want to be a part of. He was screaming at the top of his lungs and no one seemed to care or hear at all.

When he finally got a chance to leave the dinner party, he went straight to his room and tossed his dinner down the toilet as he felt quite ill. He couldn't think and he couldn't even _breathe. _In a fit of anger and pain, he flung his glass of brandy into the wall. He was a man and should've been able to do as he pleased. But no, his father had to make his life miserable and treat him like an imprisoned criminal.

_I can't do this anymore! I can't lie anymore. I've got to end this! _He had to get out before they ended him forever. But how could he get out? He was on a ship and they wouldn't be near land for a few days at the very least. Then it came to him. What did one do when they wanted to leave a ship when it wasn't docked?

_I have to jump. Jumping's my only escape. Oh, gads…_

Without thinking, Fakir ran for his life straight for the stern of the ship, neither noticing nor caring for the stares and received when he ran by people, and completely unaware of the redheaded girl who'd spotted him.

XXX

Ahiru was lying on a bench on the deck, gazing up at the night sky, thinking of everything and nothing when a blur of black and white seemed to run past her. She heard a man's hard breathing and sobbing.

Startled, she got up and followed the source of the noise until she found him, the sad-looking young man from before. He was on the other side of the rail of the stern, and looked a terrible mess. He was quite pale and seemed to have been crying and there was the most distraught look in his green eyes.

_Oh, my word. He's going to jump! _Without thinking, Ahiru said, "Don't do it."

The man looked up at her. If he was startled or surprised to see her, he didn't look it. "Stay back. Don't come any closer or I'll let go!"

"It's okay," said Ahiru. She felt a little scared, but no less concerned. She slowly walked over to him until she was two feet away. "It's okay. What's your name? I'm Ahiru Duck."

The man stared at her in silence before replying, "Fakir Knight."

"Well, Fakir, you don't have to do this." She held out her hand. "Give me your hand and I'll help you."

He let out a bitter laugh. "Help me? Idiot. The only thing that's going to help me is getting off this blasted ship by any means necessary, even if it means jumping."

"That's not true," said Ahiru. Her worry for him grew upon hearing this. _What could cause you so much pain that you'd decide that jumping was the only way out? _"If you really wanted to jump, you'd have done it by now and I don't believe there's anything so bad that jumping's a solution to a problem."

"What would you know? You've no idea of what I'm going through," said Fakir, bitterly.

"Maybe, I don't. But I do know what it's like to feel sad and be alone. I was like that when my parents died. I was seven years old and I didn't have anyone to help me until I found my Aunt Edel. I'd like to be there for you, if you'll let me," said Ahiru, hoping she'd get through to him.

Fakir sighed. "Look, Ahiru, you seem like a nice girl, but why don't you just go back to your room and forget you ever saw me?"

"I can't do that. Now that I have seen you, I'm a part of this now. If you jump, I'm going to jump in after you," said Ahiru. _How could I possibly leave you alone now? _She had every intention of keeping her word as she could tell he needed someone to talk to and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she walked away now.

Fakir stared at her incredulously. "Are you insane? You'd be killed."

"I'm a good swimmer," said Ahiru.

"The fall alone would kill you, and even if that didn't work, the propellers would, you idiot!" protested Fakir.

Ahiru shrugged. She looked and sounded braver than she felt. "True, but I'm a little more worried about how cold the water is. I've heard it's so cold that it's freezing. When I was five, I fell under some thin ice while I was ice-skating and it was really bad. It was like I was inside an ice cube; and it was so cold that it hurt really badly. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. All I knew was the cold and the pain. I wasn't alright until my papa pulled me out and made me warm again."

A flicker of fear crossed Fakir's face and then disappeared just as quickly. "And even though you know that, you'd still jump in after me?"

"Of course," said Ahiru, without hesitation.

"But why? You don't even know me!"

"I know enough that if you jump, I jump. But if you don't want me to, then take my hand and come back over the rail." She held out her hand to him and silently prayed he would take it. If he didn't, she'd keep her word and jump in after him.

Fakir hesitated, but then took Ahiru's hand. She held it tightly and then slowly helped him come back over the rail. But alas, Fakir lost his footing and let out a yell as he found himself tightly grasping Ahiru's hand for dear life.

"Fakir, don't let go! I've got you!" said Ahiru, as she struggled to pull him up. It was no easy feat, as Fakir was heavy.

He tried to grasp the rail, but kept losing his grip and Ahiru was starting to lean over herself. "Ahiru, stop! You'll fall yourself if you don't let me go!"

"I don't care! I'm not letting you let go!" cried Ahiru. "Come on, give me your other hand and try to pull yourself up."

Fakir hesitated, but then did as she asked. He grasped her other hand and managed to pull himself up with Ahiru's help. He was pulled to safety and was on the other side of the railing, but in the effort, they managed to put themselves in a position where Fakir was underneath Ahiru. And quite unfortunately for them, Kraehe and Mr. Andrews happened to be walking along the deck chatting and just happened to hear Fakir's yells and came upon them.

"What in the word is going on here?" demanded Kraehe, looking furious. She took one look at the scene and then glared at Ahiru before tightly grasping her shoulders. "You filthy little street rat! How dare you attack my Fakir? I should have you arrested!"

"Kraehe, stop it!" said Fakir, angrily as he pried Kraehe off of Ahiru. "Back off! It was an accident. She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh, really? And how do you figure that?" sneered Kraehe.

Fakir let out an impatient growl and glared at her. "If you'd stop acting like a child and cease yelling for one second, you'd listen to me and you'd know what really happened! I came out for a smoke and when I was finished, I tossed my cigarette over. I accidentally slipped because I was leaning too far. Miss Duck happened to be here and she saved my life at the risk of her own. She nearly went over herself."

"Is that true, Miss Duck?" asked Mr. Andrews, looking at Ahiru.

"Yes, sir," said Ahiru, quickly, as she nodded. "That's what happened." She didn't see any reason to tell them what had really happened. If Fakir didn't want them to know, then she'd hold her tongue. She caught sight of Fakir's relieved look at this.

"Well, it seems you're a hero, then," said Mr. Andrews, smiling.

"Yes, indeed," said Kraehe. But one could tell you she didn't believe it. Nevertheless, she smiled and pulled a twenty dollar bill from her purse and handed it to Ahiru. "Here, a little reward for all your troubles."

Fakir looked annoyed, while Ahiru just shook her head.

"It was no trouble. I can't accept this," she said.

"Nonsense, take it," said Kraehe. Her tone left no room for argument as she folded Ahiru's hand around the money. "I prefer to pay my debts. You're a third-class girl, aren't you? No doubt you need it. Maybe you can buy yourself a clean dress with it."

"Kraehe!" growled Fakir, as Ahiru turned red. "Third-class or not, Miss Duck is a lady and will be treated as such!"

"Fakir's right. You shouldn't be mean, Miss Crow," said Mr. Andrews, sternly.

"Oh, honestly, you two. I wasn't being mean; I was doing her a favor. The poor girl needed it and you don't hear _her_ complaining, do you?" said Kraehe, briskly. "Now, if we're all quite finished with this, we'd best go inside. It's cold. Come along, Fakir. It's getting late and I have something to show you."

And with that, Ahiru was left alone on the deck to her thoughts and concerns for Fakir.

XXX

After assuring Kraehe he was alright, Fakir went to his quarters and changed into his nightclothes after he'd had a hot bath. He'd had quite a long day and wanted nothing more than to curl up by the fire in his room with a good book or at least work on his own in private. He had a lot on his mind. He couldn't get Ahiru Duck out of his head.

_She didn't know anything about me, she didn't even know my _name, _but she was willing to do all she could to save my life, even if it meant jumping with me. Why? Why should I matter so much to her? _He sighed as a wave of anger washed over him. _I must've been a complete and utter fool to her. She's probably wondering what could've made me want to jump in the first place. After all, we of the rich have no real concerns in our lives since we're supposed to be perfect_.

Still, a part of him was grateful Ahiru had been there. She'd saved his life and prevented him from taking a leap he probably would've regretted in the afterlife. It had finally settled on him as to what he'd been about to do before Ahiru made her appearance and it scared him. He sighed yet again as he put on his slippers.

Ahiru had been kind enough to be discreet about the real reason they'd met and she'd saved him. He owed her.

Just then, there was a knock on his door. "Fakir, darling, are you decent?"

"Just a moment," said Fakir. He placed his robe over his pajamas and let her in. "Come in. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to show you my wedding gift to me. I was going to wait until the engagement gala, but I was too excited to wait," She took off her coat, revealing the spectacular heart-shaped pendant she wore. It was the size of an apple and a deep red color with tiny golden flecks and was surrounded by many small diamonds. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," he said, fully meaning it. "It's the Prince's Heart diamond, isn't it?"

Kraehe smiled and nodded. "It belonged to Louis the Sixteenth. It's meant for royalty, which is what we are, darling," she said, as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "You've been so melancholy of late, and I won't pretend to know why, but I do know this: I am going to give you the world just because I can. There's nothing I won't deny you as long as you promise to only love _me _and no other. Open your heart to me, Fakir, darling."

Fakir felt quite uncomfortable and looked down. "Of course," he said. _That doesn't mean I promised anything. It doesn't mean anything. _"Shall I escort you to your room before retiring?"

"No need. Autor's waiting for me outside the door," said Kraehe. She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you the morning, darling. Sleep well."

"You too," said Fakir.

He heaved a sigh of relief when she was gone and sank into his bed after pulling out a book from his nightstand. _I need to see Ahiru again. First thing after breakfast tomorrow morning, I'll speak with her and thank her properly._


	3. Dinner and a Party

_**Dinner and a Party**_

The following day, Ahiru was having a delightful time playing with some of the third-class children, when all suddenly fell silent. She looked up to see what the fuss was all about and saw Fakir, dressed casually and approaching her. Among the third-class passengers, he was practically a prince and stuck out among them.

"Oh, Mr. Knight," said Ahiru, as she smoothed her skirt and hair. "How nice to see you again. I trust you're well?"

"Quite well, thank you. Miss Duck, I was wondering if I might speak with you," said Fakir.

"Yes, of course," said Ahiru.

She left the third-class area to join him on a long walk around the ship. Whatever it was Fakir wished to speak to her about, she didn't know or find out as soon she found herself talking a great deal while he made small comments and listened to her.

"…so, after my parents died when I was seven, I went to live with my Aunt Edel. For a while now, I've been living in England because of my schooling, but now I'm headed home to her," said Ahiru.

"Indeed," said Fakir, softly.

Ahiru turned pink. "I'm sorry, Fakir. I've been going on and on about the weather and my life the entire time we've been walking and I haven't asked you a single thing about yourself," she said, looking embarrassed.

"No, it's fine, honestly. There's not much to tell about my life anyway. There never is much to speak of in a rich man's life anyhow," said Fakir, sounding a little bitter.

"I don't believe that. I'm sure you've got lots to tell," said Ahiru. "But if you don't mind my asking, why did you ask to speak with me, Fakir?"

Fakir sighed as they sat down on some deck chairs. "I wanted to thank you for last night and for your discretion."

"It was nothing," said Ahiru. _What else could I have done? _

"Still, thank you." Fakir sighed as he looked at his hands. "Aren't you going to ask me why an idiotic rich boy like me wanted to jump?"

Ahiru shook her head. "No. If you want to tell me, I'll listen. But it's your business." She had wondered what could've driven him to consider jumping that night, but believed it to be best not to ask such questions.

Fakir looked grateful. "Thank you, but I think you have a right to know. You see, a rich man's life isn't all it's cracked up to be. There're rules for absolutely _everything_, I've got no freedom, I've rarely done a thing on my own, I've never had any _real _friends, almost all my choices are made for me and I feel like I'm a prisoner. It's gotten worse since Kraehe's entered my life."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Ahiru, sympathetically. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Fakir grimaced. "Worse. She's my fiancée."

Ahiru was surprised. _How can someone like Fakir be engaged to such a meanie like Kraehe? _But aloud she said, "Oh, congratulations."

But Fakir just scowled and shook his head as he rose up and leaned against the railing. "Don't be. If you really knew Kraehe, you wouldn't be saying that."

"You don't love her?"

"Honestly? No. I don't. I don't even _like _Kraehe. She's dull, arrogant, selfish, annoying, rude, and bossy," said Fakir, with vehemence. "The only reason I'm marrying her is because my father wasted our fortune on gambling and wants me to enter a mercenary marriage to keep up appearances. We've got a lot of debts hidden by a good name and he wants me to fix it. He forced me into this arrangement."

"How awful," said Ahiru. "He shouldn't make you marry someone you don't love or make you pay the price for his mistakes."

"I agree. But unfortunately, he doesn't see it that way. Rather than marrying some rich old widow or doing something himself, he's deemed it better to ruin my life," said Fakir. "I know it's unheard of for a proper gentleman like me to have a profession, and it's stupid, but if I had a choice, I'd be a writer. My written work's rubbish, but I'd rather do that than marry that heartless old crow. Five hundred invitations have been sent out, all of Philadelphia's elite will be there and it's an absolute nightmare. Father and Kraehe keep bragging about it at every meal and I'm going mad just thinking about it."

"Did you propose to her or did your fathers decide on the match?" asked Ahiru. _He dislikes her so much; I can't see him willingly proposing to her._

"Both, actually. Mine and Kraehe's father decided on our union and my father forced me to propose to Kraehe. Unfortunately for him, I didn't give that witch my mother's ring like he wanted, so he's still mad at me," said Fakir. He sighed and then looked both confused and irritated. "My apologies. I don't know why I'm bothering you with all this stupid nonsense."

"You're not bothering me," said Ahiru, quickly. _How could he possibly think that? _"And it's not stupid nonsense if it's upsetting you. You need someone to talk to and I don't mind listening to you. Everybody needs somebody to talk to, sometimes."

Fakir actually smiled the tiniest bit. "Thanks. So, I take it you're an artist?" he asked, as he beckoned to her sketchpad.

"Not really. It's more of a pastime, when I'm not busy. I work as a seamstress to put bread on the table, when I wasn't busy with dance school. I've been studying ballet since I was six and I just finished my schooling. I'm going back to New York to live with my aunt and hopefully, further my career," explained Ahiru. "I'm not the best dancer, though."

"I doubt that. If you don't mind my asking, how'd you afford to learn ballet in England when you're a third-class passenger and working as a seamstress?" asked Fakir.

"I don't mind. I actually won a scholarship when a teacher from England saw me dancing, and I saved up money for my passage to England while working as a seamstress. I got a third-class ticket on _Titanic _from another passenger's kindness. She gave me her spare ticket after I helped her with her pet dog," said Ahiru.

"I'm not surprised," said Fakir. "You seem to be like the type of person who'd help even your worst enemy."

Ahiru shrugged. "I suppose I would," she said. "So, Fakir, have you ever ridden a roller-coaster before? It's terrifying, but it's fun. There's one at Coney Island that's just amazing."

"No. I've always wanted to, but my father refused to let me. He said it wasn't proper for a wealthy gentleman to mingle with those beneath me," said Fakir. He scowled slightly at the thought of his father's words.

Ahiru frowned. "What a meanie."

Fakir couldn't help but laugh as they resumed their walk around the ship. "Indeed," he said. "Say we'll go to Coney Island, even if it's just stupid talk."

"No, we'll go. We'll walk along the beach and ride horses. Maybe you could teach me how. I've never ridden before," said Ahiru, cheerfully. "Not sidesaddle or the way men ride."

"If you actually go with me to the amusement park, I'll teach you how to ride. It's a deal," said Fakir, smiling. "My father would say I was stupid or crazy, but I wish I could be like you. Go wherever I wanted with no one to stop me. I would be poor, but free, and a published author. But in my father's eyes, '_novelists are not highly thought of in good society_.'"

Ahiru looked sympathetic. "Well, third-class has its perks," she said. "But are you sure you'd want to be a part of my world? It doesn't have first-class luxuries. Poor people don't always have hot water and there's no caviar."

"Trust me, _anything _would be better than being a prisoner in my own household," said Fakir. "Besides, I _hate _caviar. Sometimes, I wish I could be like one of the characters in one of my stories and run off to seek my fortune."

"Why couldn't you? We could just leave once the ship docks and you could come with me to New York," said Ahiru. "Maybe, I could become a moving picture actress after I'm done dancing and you could write my movie scripts." She did a little pose, which Fakir chuckle.

"That would be fantastic," he said.

Ahiru smiled and then they went on walking and talking together until they lost all track of time and before they knew it, it was dusk and Fakir's world came looking for him in the form of his first-class peers, who spotted them leaning against the railing amusing themselves with a small word game Ahiru had learnt from Tommy.

"Fakir, son, what are you doing?" asked Drosselmeyer, narrowing his eyes.

Ahiru suddenly became quite nervous as she and Fakir faced Drosselmeyer and his friends. She'd never been around so many first-class people and felt quite inadequate in her plain attire compared to their expensive looks.

"Nothing of consequence, Father," said Fakir. He straightened himself up and beckoned to them while speaking to Ahiru. "Ahiru, this is my father, Drosselmeyer Knight. Mrs. Rachel Smith, a family friend. And Mr. Autor, Kraehe's private tutor. Everyone, this is my friend, Miss Ahiru Duck. She saved my life the previous evening and I came down to thank her for her heroics."

He quickly told them of how he'd met Ahiru. While Drosselmeyer's friends looked both amused and intrigued to hear how Ahiru had save Fakir's life, and even gave Ahiru a few pats on the back, the same could not be said for Fakir's father. Drosselmeyer looked like Ahiru was an insect that needed to be gotten rid of.

"Well, it seems you're a fine girl to have around, Ahiru," said Rachel, smiling.

"I've invited Miss Duck to dinner tonight in gratitude for helping me last night, if that's alright with you, Father," said Fakir, giving him a look.

Drosselmeyer smiled a sickening smile and nodded. "Yes, of course. We would be _delighted _to have you join us for dinner tonight, Miss Duck."

"Indeed," said Fakir. "Shall we go dress, Father?"

"Yes, of course," said Drosselmeyer.

Fakir, Drosselmeyer and Autor departed, leaving Ahiru alone with Rachel.

"Ahiru, do you know what you're doing?" asked Rachel.

"Not really," she admitted. She'd had no way of knowing all of this would happen when she'd met Fakir. _I didn't think things would go so far. What am I going to do now? _She knew little of high society people, much less what to do at a fancy dinner party.

"Well, you're about to go into a snake pit. But I think I can help you. What do you intend to wear for dinner?" asked Rachel.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," admitted Ahiru. _But there's not much to think about, really. _She beckoned to her faded grey and blue dress. "All I have besides what I'm wearing now is my ballet uniform, so I guess I'll be wearing this."

Rachel shook her head. "Nonsense. Come with me. I have a spare dress you can keep and I'll help you prepare for the evening."

Ahiru couldn't help but smile in great gratitude as Rachel led her to her quarters and then transformed her into a first-class lady. Rachel looked very pleased after Ahiru's transformation was completed.

"You look stunning, Ahiru," said Rachel, smiling. "No one will be able to keep their eyes off you tonight."

"You really think so?" asked Ahiru, as she gazed at her reflection in Rachel's looking glass. She hardly recognized herself.

"Of course," said Rachel. She squeezed Ahiru's shoulder. "I'm really glad you met Fakir. I haven't seen him smile or laugh like that in far too long. Honestly, I think that he would be happier if he was with you than Kraehe."

Ahiru turned beet red. "Oh. Fakir and I aren't like that. We're just friends. And anyway, we can't be anything more than that." _I don't think we even can be. I'm just a third-class girl and he's a first-class gentleman. He would never look twice at a silly little duck like me anyway. _Yet, even she couldn't deny her true feelings for Fakir or ignore what her heart was telling her.

"Well, we'll see," said Rachel. "Come on. Dinner will be starting soon and it's time for your grand entrance."

Ahiru nodded and followed Rachel out of the room.

XXX

Fakir entered the room where the grand staircase was. He watched the first-class passengers go by and gave a polite nod when he saw Kraehe on his father's arm. But when he saw Ahiru descending the stairs, he smiled broadly and brightly.

She looked absolutely stunning. Her auburn hair was in an elegant bun, she wore the lightest touches of make-up that brought out her features, she wore a beautiful white and gold gown and some of Rachel's borrowed jewelry, and seemed a little nervous but determined.

"You look beautiful," said Fakir, as he kissed her hand.

"Thank you," said Ahiru, as she took his arm. "I think I might faint. I feel so nervous."

"Don't be. Just stay by me, breathe, be polite and smile," said Fakir, kindly.

Ahiru smiled and nodded as she relaxed a little.

They came upon Kraehe, who was being escorted in by Drosselmeyer.

"Kraehe, dearest, you remember Miss Duck," said Fakir.

Kraehe smiled, but one could tell it was faked and Fakir knew she was disgusted with Ahiru's appearance at the party.

"How could I possibly forget?" she said, sweetly. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Duck. I do declare, you look almost like a lady."

"Thank you," said Ahiru, politely. "You look very beautiful, Miss Crow."

"Thank you," said Kraehe, smiling broadly. "Shall we go to dinner now?"

Everyone complied with her and went into the first-class dining room. It was stunning beautiful with a crystal chandelier, beautifully polished wooden chairs with white and gold fabric, the finest china and silver and glass dishware gleamed on the table, there was a magnificent band playing sweet classical music and everyone there was dressed in either fine suits or beautiful gowns decked out in fine jewelry.

"Wow," she whispered. "This is incredible."

"Indeed," said Fakir. He then began pointing to certain people who would be joining them for dinner and explaining them to her so she would know what to expect. "That young lady over there is Countess Rothes. That man is John Jacob Aster—the richest man on the ship, and the woman with him is his wife, Madeline. She's about your age and in delicate condition, quite the scandal." He then nodded toward another couple, who were gossiping with Kraehe and Drosselmeyer. "Over there is Sir Cosmo and Lady Lucille Duff-Gordan."

"Oh," said Ahiru, looking fascinated. "Is everyone here a royal?"

"Almost," he admitted. "But I wouldn't worry too much. They may gossip about fashion, politics, business and whatnot, but wealth is what they're all about. It's what brings them together like this. Just act like you have a lot of money and you'll do fine."

"I'll remember," said Ahiru. She seemed a little more confident now. "I think I'll be alright."

Fakir nodded, pleased with this. He knew she was shy and nervous, but he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible in his world after all the good she'd done him.

At dinner, all was going well. Ahiru was a perfectly polite young lady and didn't mess up a thing thanks to Fakir and Rachel's assistance. She enjoyed her meal, and got along with almost everyone at the table. To everyone else, Ahiru was a wealthy heiress who'd recently come into money and quite a lovely young girl whose company was quite enjoyable. To everyone except for Kraehe and Drosselmeyer, that is.

"So, Miss Duck, what's it like in steerage?" asked Drosselmeyer.

"It's nice, Mr. Knight. It's quiet, lovely and very clean, and I've made several friends," said Ahiru. "And there are hardly any rats."

Her rat joke earned a round of polite laughter and smiles.

"And where exactly do you live, Miss Duck?" asked Kraehe, as she sipped her wine.

"I live with my Aunt Edel in New York. She's a seamstress and jewelry seller in New York," said Ahiru. "She can make any kind of jewelry of anything. She has a talent for turning something simple into something beautiful."

"And what about your parents? What do they do?" asked Rachel, curiously.

Ahiru looked down while Fakir reached under the table and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Nothing. They died when I was seven in a carriage accident."

"Oh, dear. How terrible. I'm so sorry, Miss Duck," said Kraehe, with false sympathy that made Fakir glare at her.

But everyone else at the table looked genuinely sympathetic for Ahiru's loss. Fakir then came to Ahiru's rescue by saying, "Miss Duck's talents are many. She's a skilled seamstress, an artist and also a ballerina. She was kind enough to show me her drawings and some of her ballet. It was quite astounding."

"Really? I do love ballet. Have you performed in any theatres yet?" asked Kraehe.

"Not yet, but I hope I will when I reach New York. I just finished my schooling," said Ahiru, looking considerably cheered up. When I'm finished with my ballet, I intend to travel the world. There's so much to see and I like to live each day with a smile on my face. Before he died, my father taught me to make each day in life count and to fulfill your dreams, because you never know what'll await you. I live by that."

That brought about many a smile on the guests' faces and Rachel raised her glass. "Well said, Miss Duck. To making each day count," she said.

"To making each day count," murmured the dinner guests as they raised their glasses.

When dinner ended and everyone finished up their dessert, the ladies began to go off to gossip and have a cup of tea while the gentleman went to the smoking room to have brandy and discuss business and politics.

"Would you care to join us for some tea, Miss Duck?" asked Rachel.

"No, thank you. I need to return to my room. I'm feeling a little tired," said Ahiru, politely as she rose up. "Thank you for the invitation, though. I've had a wonderful time."

"You wouldn't want to join us, anyway. All we talk about is engagements and fashion," said Kraehe, briskly. "Good evening to you."

"Won't you join us for some brandy, son?" asked Drosselmeyer, as he began to leave with his gentlemen friends.

"Perhaps another night, Father," said Fakir. "I have other business to attend to this evening. I'll see you later."

And with that, Fakir left the dining room. His "other business" was with Ahiru. During dinner, she'd passed him a folded note and he'd read the following message written in Ahiru's elegant scrawl.

_**If you want to see me again and have fun at a real party, meet me under the clock at the staircase after dessert. Make it count. —Ahiru.**_

Fakir found Ahiru waiting for him at the staircase and she seemed quite happy that he'd come. "So, do you want to go to a real party?" she asked.

"Actually, I do," he said. _I never thought I'd actually find myself doing something like this. _But he was. A wealthy first-class, well-bred, and well-educated gentleman was journeying down to steerage going to one of their parties.

Down below was nothing he'd ever experienced before. There were refreshments of beer, people playing banjos, horns, one violin and drums, people were dancing and clapping and actually seemed to be having _fun. _It was nothing like all the "parties" he'd attended in his life. He found himself joining in the clapping and cheering when a little boy of five years came up to Ahiru and said, "Miss Duck, dance with me! Dance with me!"

Ahiru giggled as she shared a small dance with the boy. She seemed to be having a delightful time and the boy seemed quite fond of her. When the song ended, she ceased dancing with the boy and then beckoned to Fakir.

"I'm going to dance with him now, okay?" said Ahiru.

The boy looked annoyed, but he nodded and then Ahiru took Fakir's hands. "Come on, Fakir, dance with me."

"What? Ahiru—!" But he was pulled into the invigorating and crazy dance before he could protest and soon found himself having the most fun he'd had in years. He didn't know the steps of the dance, and neither did Ahiru, but they didn't care. They just moved with the music and danced splendidly.

They finally stopped to catch their breath when the song ended and then Ahiru introduced him to her friends.

Fakir then shocked everyone by beating a man in armwrestling and then swallowing half a mug of beer with little stopping. They all stared at him in astonishment.

"What're you idiots looking at? You think a first-class guy can't be tough like you gentleman?" said Fakir. He understood their disbelief as he himself couldn't believe what he was doing. It went against everything he'd been taught a wealthy young man should do, yet it felt so right. _And to think, once I probably would've dismissed this all as useless nonsense, but now it's everything to me._

Ahiru laughed. "Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself. I'm glad of it."

Fakir nodded and then an idea came to him. He pulled Ahiru away after speaking with the violinist and whispered to her, "Ahiru, I'll let you in on a little secret. I snuck around learned to dance behind my father's back for a few years. Should we show everyone what real dancing's all about?"

Ahiru looked delighted as she realized what he meant. "Come with me." She took him to her room where she got out her old ballet uniform and a male ballet dancer's attire that had accidentally gotten packed in her luggage by mistake. It fit him perfectly and after they smeared chalk on their shoes, they returned to the party.

A hush fell upon the steerage people as they took the stage. The violinist then began to play a beautiful song called "Let Me Be Your Wings," as Ahiru and Fakir began to dance.

They danced beautiful ballet with great skill and poise. The two of them seemed to float on the stage. Many members of their audience looked incredibly envious when Ahiru did a graceful leap into Fakir's awaiting arms and then they twirled together with such amazing grace and beauty. They danced the night away, not realizing they were falling in love with one another or that Kraehe's tutor had spotted them and was tattling on Fakir.

When the party ended, Ahiru and Fakir walked back to first class. By now, they were both out of the ballet costumes and were wearing their normal attire. Fakir was taking back Rachel her things by request of Ahiru and she was wearing her faded blue-and-grey dress again.

Ahiru could barely stop singing to herself on the walk back to first-class.

"_Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars  
Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours  
Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall!_" she sang.

"Shh! Quiet, idiot. You might wake someone," hushed Fakir. He briefly glanced around and made sure no one was there listening. He didn't want his father or Kraehe to know of what he'd been doing. He wasn't ashamed or anything, but he wasn't in the mood for their nagging and scoldings he would be sure to receive from them.

Ahiru immediately ceased singing and turned a faint shade of pink. "Sorry. Seems I'm always getting into trouble. It happened a lot when I was studying ballet."

"Let me guess, you talked a lot and your teacher made you stay behind to mop and sweep after class?" guessed Fakir. He'd heard of it happening before.

Ahiru nodded and then leaned against the railing as she gazed up at the starry night sky. "Isn't it beautiful, Fakir? All the stars, the endless sea and sky…" she sighed in contentment. "It's so vast and endless and so beautiful. Sometimes, I think I could stay out here all night, just stargazing."

"Not in this weather, I hope. You'd freeze to death," said Fakir. He'd already loaned her his coat to keep her warm during their walk and now they were outside the first-class door, delaying his return to his golden cage. "You know, everyone back there in first-class thinks they're the most important people in the world, but they don't realize they're wrong. Compared to all this, they're small, just tiny bubbles in a champagne glass. I never realized that until I grew up and saw the world for what it truly is."

Fakir leaned against the railing and his hand just barely touched hers, but neither of them fully noticed it. They were caught up in a moment of rare and peaceful bliss.

"You're a gentleman, Fakir, but you're not one of them," said Ahiru, softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"You're kind and you think of others before yourself, but you're not like those other people in there," she explained. "My mother would say that the stork delivered you to the wrong place by mistake."

Fakir just sighed as he considered this. _Could she be right? Do I truly not belong in my father's world or am I just being an idiot? _He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ahiru cried out, "Fakir, look! A shooting star! Make a wish!"

Fakir looked and barely saw the shooting star before it vanished out of their sights. _Wishing's childish nonsense, but what harm could it do? _He knew what he would wish for—something he couldn't have and all the money in the world couldn't buy. "Did you make your wish?"

"Yep," said Ahiru, smiling. "But I can't tell you or it won't come true."

Fakir chuckled and then checked the time on his pocket watch. It was quite late. "Well, I'd best return to my quarters. Thank you, Ahiru, for everything."

"It was my pleasure, Fakir," said Ahiru, as she returned his coat to him. She seemed as reluctant to part as he was. "Well, good-night. Sleep well."

Fakir nodded and then the two of them returned to their worlds of wealth and poverty, so close and yet so far.


	4. Flying Together

_**Flying Together**_

The following morning, Fakir had breakfast with Kraehe. He wasn't eating much aside from a few pieces of toast. Rather, he was drinking his morning coffee and reading the newspaper. His attention to his drink and paper, and lack of attention to Kraehe was about to bite him painfully as he had no idea Kraehe knew of his little adventure.

"Fakir, darling, would you put that down and look at me while I'm talking to you?" she said, sounding agitated.

Fakir sighed as he put down the newspaper and coffee. "Sorry, dear. My mind was elsewhere, on other matters."

"Oh, yes, I know what your mind was on. It was on Miss Duck, wasn't it?" said Kraehe, looking furious.

Actually, it wasn't, but Fakir knew better than to argue with Kraehe when she was in one of her moods. She always threw a tantrum worthy of a two-year-old child and usually broke something in the process.

"Why ask such a pointless question?" he asked. "She helped me out once and I repaid her with dinner last night. That's all."

"Oh, yes, I know of your '_repayments_,'" sneered Kraehe. "Autor says you were in _steerage _last night with third-class gutter rats, acting like you were one of them, dancing with that filthy riffraff, Miss Duck, and making a complete fool out of us all!"

Fakir narrowed his eyes and felt outraged. "You had me _followed_? Kraehe, how dare you! What I do when not around you or my father is none of your business! I am not one of your maidservants you can order around. I am a gentleman and your fiancé—"

"THEN START ACTING LIKE IT!" she yelled as she flipped over the table. It caused a dreadful mess and shattered their dishware. Kraehe then grasped the armrests of Fakir's chair and leaned over him with a menacing look on her face.

"You ask how dare I? The question is how dare you! I'm being gracious and kind to you, by loving you and agreeing to marry you, so you had best show me that same courtesy. You are my husband in practice, if not yet law, and you are expected to honor both our family names as well as myself! If you do anything further to embarrass me, I will _personally _see to it that your name is ruined forever and not even a gutter rat will think twice at even _looking _at you! Do you understand?"

Fakir could see she meant business and decided the best thing to do was to just nod. He wasn't afraid of her, but he was worn out.

Kraehe, pleased by his response, then left him to prepare for church while some servants came to clean up her mess. Fakir soon left to do the same and no sooner had he finished preparing for the day, then his father came in, looking most displeased.

"Something on your mind, Father?" asked Fakir, as he finished tying his tie. _As if I even need to bother asking such a question. _

"Yes, now that you mention it, there is," said Drosselmeyer. He looked quite stern and cold. "Kraehe's informed me of what you were doing last night, and quite frankly, I've never been more ashamed and disappointed."

_There's a shocker_. The only time Drosselmeyer had ever been proud of Fakir was when he'd agreed to become engaged to Kraehe, not when he'd accomplished other things. "Miss Duck is merely a friend, Father, nothing more. You needn't worry."

"Actions speak louder than words, Fakir," said Drosselmeyer, sternly. "You are never to see that girl again, am I clear?"

Fakir sighed in irritation. His father he might've been, but who was Drosselmeyer to decide who Fakir could be friends with? "Oh, stop being such an idiot, Father. You'll give yourself a migraine." He tried to leave, but Drosselmeyer grabbed him and forced Fakir to look at him.

"Fakir, this is not a game!" he growled. "Our situation is delicate! The money's gone—"

"I _know _the money's gone, dang it!" interrupted Fakir, angrily. "You remind me everyday. It's _your _fault the money's gone, remember? You gambled away our money and left us both with only a good name covering a legacy of debts!"

"And that good name is the _only_ card in our deck we have to play," said Drosselmeyer. "I don't understand why you're doing this. It's a fine match with Kraehe. She's beautiful, talented, accomplished, wealthy and well-connected. Your union will ensure our survival. Why're you being so selfish?"

"_I'm _being selfish?" said Fakir, incredulously. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You ruined us and are forcing _me _to clean up _your _mess. I've always done everything you've asked me to and you accuse me of being selfish! How dare you? More to the point, why should _I _have to pay the price for _your _mistakes? How can you put this on my shoulders?"

"Because it's for your own good," said Drosselmeyer, firmly. "It'll build character and make you a better man. Anyway, think about it, son. Do you _want _to see me working as a tailor? Do you want to see all our beautiful things sold at auction and our memories scattered to the winds? Is that what you want?"

"Of course not," said Fakir.

"Then stop being so foolish and do as you're told," snapped Drosselmeyer. "I'll hear no more of this nonsense with that steerage girl and you'll behave yourself and marry Kraehe. Is that quite understood, Fakir?"

"Yes, Father," said Fakir, as they then departed to church. _Perhaps Father's right. Perhaps I've only been a foolish idiot about the situation. Marrying Kraehe will provide Father and I will financial stability and it will also guarantee the future of generations to come. Besides, who's to say that Ahiru even cares about me as I do? I've nothing to offer her anyway, so it's probably better I keep away from her. It's for the best._

XXX

Ahiru left the third-class deck and journeyed to the first-class area to see Fakir. She couldn't stop thinking about him and wanted to pop in to say hello. However, just as she reached the doors to the room where church for the first-class people was being held, she was blocked off by Autor, looked at her with great disdain.

"Young lady, just what exactly do you think you're doing?" demanded Autor.

"Good morning, Mr. Autor. I just wanted to talk to Fakir Knight for a moment. I can wait if he's busy," said Ahiru.

"Whether he is or not, is not the issue, Miss Duck. Mr. Drosselmeyer Knight and Miss Crow have desired you not go near Fakir anymore and would like to remind you that your presence here in not at all appropriate, as you are a third-class passenger," said Autor, stiffly.

_Not appropriate? But no one had a problem with me last night! What did I do wrong? _Then it became clear to her. They'd only been nice to her because of that brief moment when she'd saved Fakir's life and now that the celebrations were over, she was to be disposed of, like yesterday's newspaper. No one wanted a poor little third-class girl among the wealthy and beautiful. _But does that mean Fakir doesn't want to see me either?_

"Oh, I see," said Ahiru, softly. "Well, I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll just return to where I belong then, won't I?"

"See that you do," said Autor, briskly. "And don't let me or the stewards catch you where you aren't wanted or the consequences will be most severe indeed. Good day, Miss Duck."

"Good day, Mr. Autor," said Ahiru, nodding politely before leaving. _I've got to see Fakir. I need to make sure he's alright. _If Kraehe and Drosselmeyer were this determined to keep her out of Fakir's life, then what were they doing to him? Nothing good.

XXX

Fakir felt less bored and little more interested for once as he took a walk with his father, fiancée and Mr. Andrews around the ship. It was a brisk, but clear day and almost pleasant.

Fakir frowned after he noticed something about the lifeboats. "Mr. Andrew, forgive me, but I did the sum in my head with the number of lifeboats and the number of passengers you mentioned, do pardon me, but there don't seem to be enough lifeboats for everything."

Mr. Andrews smiled. "You've a bright boy, Drosselmeyer," he said. "And yes, Fakir, you're quite right. There aren't enough boats by half. I wanted enough for all two thousand and two hundred passengers. I even made more room for the extra boats, the board thought that the deck would look too cluttered if we had enough boats, so I was overruled."

"Naturally," said Kraehe, as she pulled her fur coat closer. "It's sheer nonsense to have the boats, anyway. The ship's _unsinkable. _They're a complete waste of space if you ask me."

"Indeed. Well, at least we can sleep soundly knowing Mr. Andrews has built us a good, strong and true ship," said Drosselmeyer, happily. "_Titanic_'s all the lifeboat we'll need."

"I have no doubt of it," said Mr. Andrews, smiling.

It was then that Fakir noticed an auburn braid out of the corner of his eyes. He knew at once who it was and sighed to himself. _Ahiru…_

XXX

Ahiru, who'd been sneaking around looking for Fakir and trying to find him, finally did so. She waited until Fakir had fallen behind the others before she caught his attention and then pulled him into the gym to talk. Fakir looked both worried and irritated at this.

"Ahiru, you idiot!" hissed Fakir, narrowing his eyes. "Are you completely out of your mind? If we're seen together—"

"I know," interrupted Ahiru. "I know. But I had to see you. I needed to talk to you, Fakir."

"There is nothing to talk about," he said, firmly. "I appreciate what you've done, but this can't go any further. Father's reminded me of how the world works and of my place in it. I'm a first-class passenger, engaged to be married to a fine young lady. I'm marrying her a week after this ship docks. That's all there is to it. Why do you persist in seeing me? What do you want?"

"I keep seeing you, because I know you and I know that you don't want this. I won't lie to you. You can be a real stubborn grouch sometimes, but you're the most amazing, brave and caring man I've ever met," said Ahiru, insistently. "I know that I'm nothing compared to Kraehe. I'm just a poor, orphaned ballet dancer. But I can't leave you unless I know you're going to be okay. That's what I want. If you jump, I jump, remember?"

Fakir sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes. "Look, I appreciate the concern, but honestly I'm fine. I'll be better than fine soon enough. Really."

But it was a complete and utter lie and they both knew it. Fakir _wasn't _fine and he wasn't going to be fine anytime soon at all. Not unless he escaped the first-class world that had him trapped like a bird inside a golden cage.

Ahiru looked concerned as she took his hand into hers. "I don't believe that. You're strong, stronger than a lot of people I've known in my life, but sooner or later, they're going to break you and it would break me to see that."

Fakir's eyes were slightly red with unshed tears, but then he looked his usual grumpy self. "You're being silly. You barely know me, so why're you fighting so hard for me?"

"Because I care about you, Fakir!" said Ahiru, tearfully. _I can't believe I just said it like that! _But it was true, she'd fallen for him. "I love you. They've got you trapped and if you don't break free, you'll die. I don't want to see that happen to you. Please."

Fakir sighed again and closed his eyes. "Ahiru, we're from two different worlds and we're two very different people. You _can't _love me and it's not up to you to save me." He looked up when he heard his name being called. "I have to go. They'll be looking for me if I don't show up for lunch. Return to your world and don't come looking for me again. It'd be better for all of us if you forget all about me."

Ahiru looked heartbroken. "But Fakir—!" she began, but she was cut off.

"Good-bye, Miss Duck," said Fakir. He went out and rejoined his father before she could stop him. Once he was out, he took a deep breath and forced himself to ignore the feelings he felt. It was better this way. It was better.

XXX

Try as he might, Fakir could not get Ahiru out his head. He hated himself for what he'd said to her, especially after she'd told him how she felt about him, but he'd had no choice. Life was real, not a fairytale. Nothing could ever happen between them. Not now, not ever.

During dinner with his father and his father's friends, Fakir decided not to speak much and tried to focus on his meal instead of his father's boring conversation about politics and Fakir's upcoming marriage. He was only half-listening when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young boy, about six or seven, being corrected on his posture and manners by his mother. He was just a child. He should've been enjoying childhood, having fun and pleasure, not being trapped in a world of dullness and restrictions.

Fakir swallowed painfully as he realized that boy was just like him at that age and he would be the same unless he broke free and soon. _Ahiru was right. I've got to get out of here. _

"Father, I have a headache. Would it be alright if I retired early?" he asked.

Drosselmeyer looked a little suspicious, but nodded. "Call for the ship's physician if you don't feel well after a bit of sleep."

"Of course, Father," said Fakir. He rose up from his seat. "Please, excuse me, gentleman."

And with that, he left the table and journeyed down to the third-class area in search of Ahiru. He had a good idea of where she was. Outwardly, he seemed confident, but inside he felt a twinge of fear and no one could blame him. After their last meeting, there was no telling how Ahiru would react to seeing him, much less to know of his decision.

_What if she doesn't even want to see me? _"Idiot," he muttered to himself. "I can't think like that. I have to talk to her."

Nothing was going to stop him. Nothing.

Eventually, he found Ahiru up on the bow of the ship. She was singing softly as she fed some seagulls some birdseed. Within moments, the seagulls took off after a few moments as she waved good-bye.

Fakir cleared his throat. "Ahiru?"

Ahiru turned around and she seemed surprised, but happy to see him. "Fakir."

Fakir shuffled his feet nervously. "I thought about what you said and I realized you're right. I love you, Ahiru, and if there's any way you can forgive me for being a complete fool—"

Fakir was interrupted when Ahiru suddenly leapt up and ran into his arms before crushing him in a tight embrace. Fakir returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight against him. Fakir knew he was forgiven and he also knew that if he had his way, he'd never let Ahiru go again.

When they broke apart, Fakir took her hand in his. "Close your eyes and come with me, I want to show you something."

Ahiru looked excited as she complied with Fakir's request. He led her up and had her hold onto the railing until he had her extend her arms and then he wrapped his around her waist, keeping her secure.

"Open your eyes," said Fakir.

Ahiru's blue eyes opened and she let out an excited laugh. With her position and the wind in her hair, she felt free and strong. "I'm flying! I'm flying, Fakir!"

Fakir couldn't help but laugh and smile with her as he felt happier than he had in a long time. He intertwined her fingers with his own and then softly murmured in her ear, "_Let me be your wings. Let me be your only love. Let me take you far beyond the stars…_"

Ahiru giggled a little as they lowered their arms and held them around each other. Ahiru then tilted her head ever so slightly and then began to kiss Fakir tenderly. He returned that kiss with equal passion as he lost himself in the moment. They were together and in love, and that was all that really mattered.

**November 2, 1997**

Fakir closed his eyes for a moment as he recalled that day on _Titanic. _His journey on that ship had been a bittersweet one, yet he wouldn't trade a single moment on it for anything.

"That was the last time that _Titanic _ever saw daylight," he said, softly. "She was gone before morning arose the next day."

"And that leaves us just six hours until the sinking," said Rue. She shook her head. "I'll never understand that captain. He had the report in his hand, he _knew _of the dangers that were waiting if he continued pressing speed as he did, and yet still he went on fast as he could at Ismay's request. Why?"

"Twenty-six years of experience was working against him. He assumed he knew best," said Cat, softly. "Unfortunately, pride was his downfall."

"Yes, I suppose it was," said Ahiru, sighing. "But none of us could've truly known what was going to happen that night."

"So, what happened after you 'flew' on _Titanic_, Nana?" asked Mytho, smiling.

"Ahiru and I went to my room," said Fakir. "I wanted do something special and of course, ruffle Kraehe's feathers."

**April 15, 1912**

After their moment at the ship's bow, Fakir took Ahiru to his quarters. They had much to talk about and to do together. Starting with that pendant of Kraehe's, which she kept locked in the safe and hadn't worn since the night she'd shown it to Fakir.

As soon as they were inside his room, he locked the door and shed his coat as Ahiru looked around the room and gazed upon the beauty of it all.

"See anything you like?" asked Fakir.

"Plenty. This is lovely. Much better than steerage," said Ahiru, as she gazed at the room. "It makes me feel like I'm in a storybook."

Fakir smiled a bit. "Is there enough light in here?"

"What?"

"Don't artists need good light?" asked Fakir.

"Yes, all artists do. Why do you ask?" Ahiru's face lit up when she saw one of the paintings. "Is that a Monet?"

"Yes. You know his work?" asked Fakir, surprised.

"He was my mother's favorite artist. She showed me his work in books all the time." Ahiru sighed as she smiled a little. "This was one of our favorites of his paintings. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Very." He was pleased with her reaction to the painting. _She has far better taste than Kraehe does by a long stretch. _Fakir bent down as he opened up the safe. "You would think Kraehe would have better sense, but no, she insists on dragging this hunk of scrap metal everywhere we go."

"Should we be expecting her anytime soon?" asked Ahiru, warily.

"No. Trust me, she'll be gossiping and bragging with her silly friends until midnight," said Fakir. _It's all she ever does. _"Ahiru, I want to show you something." He opened up the safe and pulled out the Prince's Heart, which he placed in her hand.

"Oh, wow," exclaimed Ahiru, as she examined it. "I've never seen anything like it, not even in storybooks. It's so beautiful. Is this a ruby?"

"No, it's a very special diamond called the Prince's Heart," said Fakir. "Ahiru, I want you to wear the diamond and draw us together while you're wearing it."

Ahiru's eyes widened. "What? No, I couldn't."

"Yes," said Fakir. "I think it would be nice. What do you say?"

"I say yes," said Ahiru. She looked quite happy. "Here, help me."

Fakir fastened on the necklace after Ahiru moved her hair out of the way. It seemed to suit her more than Kraehe by a great deal. She looked positively beautiful as she wore it. They then worked on the perfect pose for her to draw.

Half an hour later, they'd settled on a pose and after gazing at their reflection in the mirror for a while, Ahiru had what she needed. She sat on the sofa and drew the two of them together with quick, delicate and skilled strokes.

"Are you finished yet?" asked Fakir.

"Almost. Just one more moment," said Ahiru. She added in a few more strokes before she held up the picture for him to see. They were holding each other in a ballet pose and Ahiru had even drawn them both in costumes. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect," said Fakir. "Just let me add something." Fakir quickly wrote _A&F Forever _and the date on the bottom before kissing Ahiru. "Now, I'll just stick this in the safe for Kraehe to find." What he wouldn't give to see the look on her face when she discovered it. He placed the artwork in a portfolio along with a note he'd written to Kraehe and placed both them and the pendant back into the safe.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Mr. Knight? Fakir, are you in there?"

It was Autor and he was about to come in the room and catch them both.

"Run!" said Fakir.

Without hesitating, Ahiru leapt off the sofa and grabbed Fakir's hand as they ran out the door, trying to escape Autor before he caught them. They were halfway down the hall before Autor spotted them and then they ran for it. Autor seemed quite determined and didn't give up pursuing them, despite his obvious exhaustion.

They ran until they came to the elevators. "Wait, wait, please!" cried Ahiru, as she and Fakir quickly slid inside. "Take us down, quickly!"

The servant looked startled, but didn't disobey as he took them down as far possible before they resumed their run. They ran down lower and lower, even to the engine levels and ran past all the protesting engine workmen, laughing and evading Autor's efforts to catch them. They finally stopped to catch their breath when they came upon the area where luggage, crates and even some motorcars were being kept. They were laughing hysterically as they rested and caught their breath from their run.

"That was the longest run I've ever had," said Ahiru, as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Are you sure Autor's just Kraehe's tutor? He seemed like a policeman."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure Kraehe's father hired him from the Pinkertons to keep her out of trouble. She goes through boyfriends like a child goes through popcorn. He probably wanted to make sure she would go through with our engagement," admitted Fakir. It was part of the reason he hadn't wanted to be with Kraehe.

It was nothing short of ironic, that was for sure.

Ahiru just shook her head and then smiled when she saw the car. She then cleared her throat and held out her hand.

Fakir caught on and opened the door before taking Ahiru's hand and helping her into the vehicle. He then took the driver's seat and honked the horn twice. "Where to, Miss Duck?" he joked.

Ahiru pretended to think about it as she lowered the window separating them. "As long as you're with me, I don't care. Shall we try a trip to the stars, first?"

Fakir nodded and then found himself being pulled into the backseat. It was quite a moment for them both as now they were completely alone, curled up together in a small space with little light and all the time in the world. Ahiru was curled up under Fakir's arm with her head under his head as he stroked her hair.

"Ahiru," said Fakir, as he lifted her chin and met her eyes. "Are you sure being with me is what you want? My wealth's gone. I can't give you much."

"I don't mind being poor. I've been poor my whole life. Fakir, all I want and need in my life is you," assured Ahiru. "Just you."

Fakir looked relieved and then ran a hand up and down Ahiru's back in soothing circles. "You're trembling. Are you nervous?"

"No," said Ahiru, as she snuggled closer to him. "But I am cold."

Fakir smiled as he gently rubbed her cheek. "Then let me keep you warm," he whispered, before kissing her passionately.

They lost themselves in their love for one another and were soon deeply asleep, holding one another close underneath Fakir's coat, deeply in love and dtermined to never allow anything to separate them, ever.


	5. Sinking Ship

_**Sinking Ship**_

Meanwhile, Kraehe had returned and she was furious when Autor told her what had happened. Two stewards had gone off in search of Fakir and Ahiru, but they had yet to be found. To say she was displeased when she found Ahiru's picture in the safe along with Fakir's note, was putting it mildly. Especially since Fakir's note read:

_Dearest, now you can keep us both locked up in your safe! –Fakir._

She nearly tore the picture in two, but then stopped when an idea came to her. After discussing it with Autor and Drosselmeyer, she decided she would get rid of Miss Duck for good, no matter what the cost. Her plan would solve her problems and all would be as it was supposed to be.

XXX

Half an hour later, Fakir and Ahiru had narrowly escaped being caught by the two stewards who'd been sent after them and were now back on the deck, not noticing the cold and only caring for one another. Outside, it was freezing cold, but there wasn't a wisp of wind and the sea was a terrifying black calm and perfectly reflected the clearly, starry night sky.

"Did you see their faces?" laughed Ahiru. The stewards had thought they'd found them when they'd spotted a handprint on the motorcar's window resting in the condensation, but had only found an empty motorcar instead.

Fakir silenced her by pulling her closer to him and wrapping his coat around her before he kissed her. When they broke apart, he said, "When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you. I want us to be together for as long as we both shall live."

Ahiru's eyes widened and she gasped as she realized just what Fakir was saying to her.

Fakir pulled out a small ring from his pocket. It was a beautiful ruby and diamond ring. "This was my mother's. She told me to give it to my true love before she died," said Fakir. He got down on one knee. "Ahiru Duck, will you marry me?"

Ahiru looked both shocked and happy as she nodded and then Fakir slid the ring onto her finger. He then noticed that tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"Ahiru, you're crying. What's wrong?" asked Fakir, concerned.

"You probably think it's weird, but I'm crying because I'm so happy. I didn't think it was possible to be this happy," said Ahiru.

"Neither did I," admitted Fakir. _I came onto this ship feeling so depressed and unhappy, and here I am, soon to leave this ship feeling happier than I ever dared thought possible. _"I'm so glad I met you."

"Me too," said Ahiru, before she kissed him again. "I love you, Fakir."

"I love you too," said Fakir.

Their moment of bliss was interrupted when the sound of the warning bell from the lookouts' nest went off and then suddenly, a gigantic iceberg came into view. The ship steered full astern, but it still hit the iceberg on the starboard bow. It was for less than five minutes, but it still caused quite a bit of ruckus and soon the ship stopped dead in its tracks.

It wasn't long before passengers came out to see what had caused all the fuss. Some of the passengers were even kicking around chunks of the iceberg on the deck in good fun while others were chattering about it.

Ahiru and Fakir looked over the rail to see if any harm had been done.

"I can't see anything. Do you think the hit damaged the ship?" asked Ahiru.

"I doubt it," said Fakir, silently praying he was right. No ship was unsinkable, and since they were in the middle of the North Atlantic in freezing April, damage to the ship was something no one could afford. "Come on, let's get some hot tea. I'm freezing out here."

Ahiru took his hand and they began walking up to get some hot tea and warm up a bit when Mr. Andews walked by with Mr. Ismay, Mr. Murdoch and some of the other shipmen. Their faces were grim with fear and Mr. Andrews said something about the ship holding up for a few hours at most, which made Ahiru and Fakir concerned.

Ahiru looked worried. "Fakir, did you hear what they said?"

"Yes, and it's not good," said Fakir, grimly.

"We should warn your father and Kraehe," said Ahiru. "They're in trouble."

Fakir nodded in agreement. He had no desire to see Drosselmeyer or Kraehe again, but if the ship was in danger, _everyone _was. Not just people in steerage or second-class, but his father's people too. They needed to get off the ship and quickly, while they still could.

They journeyed down to Fakir's quarters, where he was certain he'd find his father and ex-fiancé so they could be warned of the coming danger. But, much to their surprise, they found the room being searched, the master-at-arms waiting with a pair of handcuffs, and three very smug-looking individuals.

"What on earth is going on?" demanded Fakir.

"The Prince's Heart has been stolen, darling, and we know _exactly _who took it," said Kraehe. She beckoned to Ahiru after looking at Autor. "Search her."

"Get off me!" yelled Ahiru, as her only jacket was yanked off and then searched by Autor.

"Kraehe, that is _enough!_" growled Fakir. "We're in the middle of an emergency and—"

"And it seems we've found not only a thief, but stolen property as well," interrupted Autor, smugly. He held up the Prince's Heart. "Look at what I found inside this little duck's pocket. Seems you don't know her as well as you thought. I think this is proof enough to make an arrest and lock her up for the remainder of the voyage, don't you think?"

Ahiru paled and looked terrified while Fakir looked disbelieving and furious.

"Fakir, you know I didn't take this. I swear, I didn't. Why would I take it?" pleaded Ahiru, looking terrified.

"Because you're a good-for-nothing—" began Drosselmeyer, but Fakir cut him off.

"Father, be quiet!" he snapped. "This isn't proof. Anyone could've put it in her coat pocket when we were coming back! Ahiru's no thief!"

"All evidence to the contrary," sneered Kraehe. "Whose initials are on that jacket?"

"'_E.D_.,'" said the master-at-arms. "Seems to be proof enough she's a thief. Her initials aren't E.D., are they?"

"No, but E.D. stands for _Edel Duck,_ my aunt," explained Ahiru. "She gave it to me before I left home. It's one of her old jackets. I'm not a thief. I didn't steal anything, I swear!"

But Kraehe wasn't finished yet. She grabbed Ahiru's hand which held the engagement ring. "Fakir, why is your _mother's _wedding ring on her hand if she didn't steal it?"

"For the last time, she didn't steal anything! She only wore the necklace for a few moments before I took it back into the safe, she doesn't even know the combination and I was with her the entire time, and she has my mother's ring because I gave to her!" yelled Fakir. _For goodness' sake, just how stupid does everyone think I am? _

Fakir's shout shocked them all.

"And just _why _did you give it to her?" demanded Drosselmeyer.

"Because I'm ending my engagement to Kraehe and marrying Ahiru," said Fakir, boldly.

"WHAT?!" yelled Drosselmeyer and Kraehe, looking both horrified and outraged, while the shipmen looked uncomfortable.

"You heard me," said Fakir. He was through and he was making his stand clear. "I was going to tell you in private so we could discuss this civilly, but you've forced my hand. I'm not marrying you, Kraehe. I don't love you. I'm sorry, but it's over."

"No, it most certainly is not!" growled Kraehe. "Until there's _proof _of Miss Duck's alleged innocent, she's to be arrested. Gentlemen, take her away this instant!"

"No!" yelled Fakir. He tried to stop them, but Ahiru was handcuffed and taken away to be locked up for who knew how long for a theft she could not have committed. Fakir would never forget her terrified look and pleading for him to believe her for as long as he lived.

When the master-at-arms, Autor and other shipmen had gone, Kraehe immediately turned on Fakir. She slapped him so hard that it left a bruise and it felt as though bees had committed suicide on his cheek. But he didn't flinch nor show any sign of pain.

"Fakir, what the devil is wrong with you? You risked everything—our fortune, good name, position and engagement all for that steerage girl!" screeched Kraehe. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"Kraehe is right. I have half a mind to disinherit and disown you!" said Drosselmeyer, angrily. "I didn't raise you to act like a street rat!"

"No, you _tried _to raise me to be like you—heartless and cold," growled Fakir.

Before either one of them could reply, there was a loud knock on the door and one of the shipmen came into the room.

"Pardon me, sirs, ma'am, but I've been asked to have you all please put on your lifebelts and come up to the boat deck," he said.

"For goodness' sake, man!" said Drosselmeyer, exasperated. "Can you not see we're in the middle of something? Get out at once."

The steward looked apologetic, but didn't obey. "I apologize for the inconvenience, sir, but it's the Captain's orders. I'm sure it's just a precaution, but I must insist upon it, and do dress warmly, it's quite cold out tonight."

"Oh, for heaven's sake. This is ridiculous," muttered Kraehe.

But nevertheless, the three of them put on their lifebelts and went to join many of the other passengers who were waiting by the grand staircase. Drosselemyer was so convinced that all was going to be fine that he commanded his servants to turn the heater on in his room and to have a glass of brandy prepared for his return.

The stewards kept assuring passengers all would be well soon enough and there was no need to panic, but Fakir had a terrible feeling that said otherwise. He could hear the band playing, and the looks on some of the shipmen's faces. When he spotted Mr. Andrews, he decided to get answers once and for all.

"Mr. Andrews, I need to speak with you now," said Fakir, as he grabbed the older man's arm. "Mr. Andrews, I need the truth. I saw the iceberg, I felt the shudder and I can see it your eyes. We're sinking, aren't we?"

Mr. Andrews looked heartbroken as he nodded. "Yes, we are. Within an hour, two at most, all of this will be at the bottom of the Alantic."

"My heavens," gasped Kraehe. She looked deathly pale and even frightened for the first time in her life. "We're actually _sinking_?"

"I'm afraid we are," said Mr. Andrews, sadly. "Please, tell only whom you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And if you can, get to a lifeboat as quickly as possible. You need to get to a boat as quickly as you can. You remember what I told you about the boats?"

Fakir nodded. How could he possibly forget?

"I'm sorry I couldn't build you a better ship, Fakir," said Mr. Andrews, looking truly regretful. "Forgive me."

He then disappeared to help the other passengers while Fakir, Drosselmeyer and Kraehe went outside onto the boat deck to escape in one of the lifeboats. At the lifeboat, the steward was willing to allow on only two males for the moment, and the boat would be filled with many more women and children. Drosselmeyer, a coward at heart, was more than willing to take his place.

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I do hope that they're not too crowded," said Drosselmeyer, sweetly.

At that moment, Fakir was so sick and tired of it all that he nearly popped a vein in anger.

"Oh, Father, _shut up!_" yelled Fakir, startling them all. He tightly grasped his father's shoulders. "Don't you get it, Father? The water is _freezing_ and there aren't enough boats, not enough by _half!_ Half the people on the ship are going to _die_."

"Not the better half," sneered Kraehe. "You know, it's a shame I didn't keep that pathetic little duck's drawing. It'll be worth quite a sum of money by morning. Now, be a good boy and join your father in the boat, Fakir."

Fakir glared at her as fresh anger surged through him. "You self-centered, black-hearted, evil _witch!_" he snarled. _Why did I put up with her for so long?_

Drosselmeyer was then helped into the boat and tried to get Fakir to join him. "Come on, son. It's time to go. Be a good boy and do as you're told."

"Sorry, Father. But I'm done with doing as I'm told and I'm done with all of this. Good-bye, Father," said Fakir, as the boat lowered. He tried to leave, only to be stopped by Kraehe when she grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded Kraehe.

"What I should've done, from the start!" said Fakir. _I can't believe what a fool I've been. I should never have let Ahiru go. _"I'm going back for Ahiru."

"You're truly going to abandon me for that piece of gutter trash? You'd rather be a filthy street rat than a fine aristocrat?" said Kraehe, outraged.

Fakir's anger flared. "I'd rather be Ahiru's street rat than your husband," he snarled. He yanked himself free of her grasp and ran for his true love. He ran past several passengers, not caring who he knocked down or shoved away to get to his destination. Before long, he found Mr. Andrews, who was delivering lifebelts and instructing everyone, including the servants to get to the boats as quickly as possible.

"Mr. Andrews, thank goodness!" said Fakir, relieved to see him. "I need your help. Ahiru's in trouble. She's locked up somewhere and I can't find her without you. Where would the masters-at-arms take someone under arrest?"

Mr. Andrews looked appalled at hearing of Ahiru's fate and did not hesitate to help. "Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left to the crewman's passage, then go right and left again at the stairs. You'll find a long passage. She'll be in one of those rooms. Unfortunately, I can't say which. You'll be on your own then."

"You've done more than enough for me already," assured Fakir. "Thank you."

Mr. Andrews nodded. "Good luck to you, Fakir. Find her and don't let her go. Not ever."

Fakir nodded and then ran for his life to the elevators. He found the crewman refusing to let anyone use the elevators.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the lifts are closed," he said.

Fakir then lost his temper. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING POLITE, GOSH DARN IT! NOW TAKE ME DOWN TO THE E DECK THIS INSTANT, YOU MORON!" he yelled. "_NOW!_"

Terrified, the servant obeyed and took Fakir down, only to leave him there when the water levels proved to be terrifying. Fakir just ignored this and trudged through the icy-cold water, yelling out Ahiru's name in hope of finding her.

_Please, please be alright! _"Ahriu!"

XXX

Ahiru had been locked up in one of the rooms deep below _Titanic_'s decks. She'd been handcuffed to a pipe and left alone with no chance of escape. She was scared to death, yet firmly believed Fakir would come for her. At that moment, she was trying to climb up the pipe she was handcuffed to, and keep away from the danger. She failed miserably at both.

The water had started flowing in and she was scared to death. Her efforts to obtain help had been fruitless, especially after Autor had abandoned her to her fate. She tried to be hopeful and strong, but she couldn't help but pray that somehow she'd get out of this mess alive.

Then suddenly, a familiar voice cried out, "Ahiru? Ahiru, where are you?"

"Fakir?" cried Ahiru. _I knew he'd come for me! _She quickly banged on the metal pipe with her handcuffs. "Fakir, I'm in here! FAKIR!"

Moments later, Fakir arrived, looking frazzled and deeply regretful. "Ahiru! I'm sorry. I was a complete moron," he said, as he kissed her. "I never should've let them take you away. I'm so sorry, Ahiru."

"I know, I know. It's okay," said Ahiru. There was nothing to apologize for as she'd already forgiven him. "Please, get me out of here."

"Do you know which key he used?" asked Fakir.

"A silver one. Try that cabinet," said Ahiru.

Fakir quickly rummaged through the cabinet of keys that was hanging on the wall, only for his effort to be fruitless as all the keys in the cabinet were brass. He cursed in German before pulling out lock pick from his pocket. He made quick work of the handcuffs. When Ahiru looked at him questioningly, he said, "Whenever I was locked in my room as punishment, I taught myself to pick the locks and escape. Come on!"

Ahiru grabbed his hand and together they ran for their lives, not knowing if they would make it, but only caring that they were together.

Unfortunately, by the time they left Ahiru's prison, the water had risen quite high and was almost to their necks and the way Fakir had come was blocked off by the water.

"We're going to have to find another way out. Come on," said Fakir.

Eventually, they found their way on one of the upper decks after busting through a rather flimsy wall via a hatchet. But when they tried to reach the deck with the lifeboats, they found a swarm of men trying to get through a locked gate and the ship's crewmen refused to allow any to pass save for women and children and they were forced to find another route.

"Miss Duck!" said Tommy, looking relieved to see her.

"Tommy!" said Ahiru, as she embraced him. "Do you know of another way out?"

Tommy shook his head. "No. But we'd better find one and fast. The boats are leaving fast and this place is flooding quicker than you can blink!"

"As I once read, _'where there's a will, there's a way_,'" said Fakir. "Come on, this way!"

They ran down the labyrinth that was the ship and eventually up the staircase that led up to the E Deck, but were blocked off again by a locked gate and the shipman was being an foolish and stupid moron by telling people to return to the main stairwell and wait for things to settle down.

"That is it!" yelled Ahiru. She looked as mad as wet hen and was practically red with anger. "I've got an idea. Tommy, Fakir, help me!"

The two young men didn't hesitate to help as they grabbed one of the hall's benches and used it as a battering ram to break down the gate and allow them passage to the upper deck. When they finally reached the top, it was chaos of the worst kind. Everyone was screaming or crying as they tried to escape the freezing watery fate that awaited them, signal flares kept going off, and worse still there seemed to be no more boats.

"We're too late. The boats are gone!" cried Ahiru, looking terrified.

"No, there are still a few left," said a colonel, who'd come up behind them. "Down that way, follow me!"

Without hesitation, they ran to the other side of the deck where many passengers kept trying to get into the few remaining boats that were left. Worse, there didn't seem to be any lifeboat that would allow men on, only women and children, which meant little good news for Fakir and Ahiru.

"Ahiru, you have to get on the boat," said Fakir.

Ahiru frantically shook her head as she grasped his hands. "No. No, I won't leave you, not unless I know you're safe."

"Ahiru, we don't have time to argue. The boat's almost full and you have to go _now,_" said Fakir, firmly. "Please." He was prepared to die, but he was not about to lose the only woman he'd ever truly loved.

"Actually, she can't take that boat," said Kraehe. She seemed to appear out of nowhere and they were both stunned to see her.

"Kraehe, what the devil are you doing here? I thought you were off the ship!" said Fakir.

"You didn't really think I'd just leave without knowing for certain if you were off this sinking pit, did you, darling?" said Kraehe, coolly. "Now, I suggest that if you want to live, you both will do as I say."

"Meaning what?" demanded Fakir.

"See that lifeboat over there? They're allowing men on it and there's room for one more. That's you, Fakir. You can get to safety, but only if you go _now_. There's another boat taking on more women and children. Miss Duck and I can get on that and get to safety," said Kraehe, firmly. "Oh, put this on before you freeze to death." She placed one of Fakir's father's old coats on Fakir's shivering shoulders, forgetting of the insurance she'd placed in it. "Now, stop being so ridiculously stubborn and get on that boat!"

Fakir hesitated, but then Ahiru placed her hands on his shoulders. "Go, Fakir. I'll be fine. I'll get on a boat and I'll be alright."

Fakir could see that there would be no persuading Ahiru and he wanted to believe that they were both getting off the ship safely, so he nodded. "Alright, but if you die, I'll kill you. Promise me you'll see me again."

"You will, I promise," assured Ahiru. She quickly kissed him and then walked him to the lifeboat. She then watched as Fakir was lowered away and taken from her.

"You're a good liar," said Kraehe, softly.

"Almost as good as you," said Ahiru, as she swallowed painfully. "I'm not getting in a lifeboat, am I, Kraehe?" It wasn't a question.

Kraehe smirked. "No, you're not. There's another boat or two still ready for more women and children, but there's not a chance there'll be room for the likes of _you_. I always win, Miss Duck, one way or another. You've lost."

Ahiru just nodded, not the least bit surprised. _This means I probably won't see Fakir again. Ah, well. At least he's safe. That's all that really matters. _Still, she felt her throat tighten and the burn of tears in her eyes as she watched Fakir be lowered away. Fakir was safe and he'd be alright. It was better this way.

XXX

Fakir sat in the lifeboat, watching the love of his life become farther and farther away from him. He wanted to believe so badly that she was going to be safe, he tried to reassure himself that this was the right thing to do, yet his heart was screaming in protest at his decision. Ahiru was getting on another boat with Kraehe. She'd be safe and well. She'd survive. Yet why were there a few tears sliding down Ahiru's cheeks?

Then it finally hit him like a train at full speed. _I'm such an idiot! What the devil am I doing?_

Unable to stand it any longer, Fakir stood up and did a daring leap to one of the decks of the ship and climbed up, ignoring his fellow passengers' protests and screams. Without hesitation, he ran until he reached the grand staircase. Ahiru was already there and she was swept into his arms before they showered one another with kisses and tight embraces.

"Fakir, you-you—!" Ahiru couldn't even speak ill of him. "What were you thinking? You could've been safe and happy! Why did you come back?"

"How can I be safe and happy without you, idiot? You jump, I jump, remember? We're in this together. I couldn't go. I couldn't go without you," said Fakir, as he cupped her face and kissed her again as he breathed in her sweet scent. "Gads, Ahiru, I couldn't do it. I couldn't go, not without you. I just couldn't."

Ahiru began crying as she tightly embraced him. "I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too," said Fakir, as he stroked her hair. "It'll be alright. We'll find another way out of here. It'll be okay. We're together. That's all that matters."

Their bittersweet moment was then ruined when Kraehe, who'd followed Ahiru and witnessed her moment with Fakir, suddenly grabbed a pistol off a passenger and began firing at them in a fit of jealous rage. They narrowly dodged the bullets and ran for their lives deep in the lower decks until they were sure they were safe from the madwoman.

Running to the lower levels of the ship quickly proved to be a stupid idea as the water was growing colder and higher and they found themselves trapped by the ocean's waters. The ship was breaking and sinking fast. Within moments, there was gush of water that came on so fast that the lovers were swept off their feet. Unable to fight against it, they were taken further down until a gate stopped their ride.

"Fakir, this way!" said Ahiru, as she tightly grasped one of the pipes along the ceiling. She grabbed his hand and together they made their way across the hall and to the stairs, though it was a slow and painful process. Because the water hadn't reached the top steps yet, they managed to make their way up the stairs and Fakir found himself picking another lock before they barely escaped drowning.

Ignoring their aches and how cold they were, Fakir and Ahiru ran for their lives to the top deck where the ship was nearly completely sunk, there were last-minute efforts to escape the ship, and the orchestra was playing _Nearer My God to Thee_. Those who hadn't been able to make it to a boat, were either trying to get to the highest points on the ship or were in the freezing water. It was a tragic and devastating sight to behold.

Knowing they had to stay on the ship for as long as possible, Fakir and Ahiru struggled through the panicking passengers as they made their way to the stern of the ship where they had first met, and tightly grabbed onto to the railing and one another for dear life, just as the stern was leaning upwards.

"Fakir…" said Ahiru.

"Shh, just close your eyes and hold onto me, Ahiru," said Fakir. He was trying to quell her fear while also trying to ignore the pounding of his heart. "It'll all be over soon."

"I love you," she whispered, as she buried her face in his chest.

"I love you too," said Fakir, as he kissed her head and held her tight. _No matter what happens, whether we live or die, we'll be together. _

The ship sank faster and faster. People screamed as they either jumped or slid down the decks and into the freezing abyss. Soon the ship broke cleanly in two and the stern landed back in the water before it resumed its upward position and then began to sink into the Atlantic. Fakir and Ahiru held onto one another's hands so tightly they nearly broke.

"Fakir, the ship's going to suck us down! You need to take a deep breath when I say!" said Ahiru. She knew what to do in this situation as she was quite a good swimmer. "Kick for the surface and keep kicking! Don't let go of my hand!"

Fakir nodded. "We're going to make it, Ahiru, trust me."

"I do," said Ahiru.

Moments later, they both took deep breaths just as the remains of _Titanic _sank beneath the ocean forever. However, as the water sucked them in, they were forced apart from each other and barely made it to the surface before they drowned.

Ahiru gasped for breath as she reached the surface. "Fakir?" she yelled. "Fakir! Fakir, where are you? _FAKIR!_"

But she didn't see him and nor did she hear him. Though it was almost impossible to, as everyone else was screaming in agony from the cold water and begging for help from any could hear their pleading cries. She then spotted him trying to swim and almost failing to keep afloat as he had no lifejacket and barely knew how to swim.

"Fakir!" cried Ahiru. Quickly, she swam over to him and grabbed onto his hand and didn't let go as she helped him stay afloat.

"Fakir, look!" said Ahiru, pointing out to the water.

There lay the floating remains of one of the doors from the ship. Knowing it was their only chance, they took it. With great difficulty, as their wet clothes made them feel quite heavy and being in the water made them feel as though they were inside an iceberg, they eventually managed to swim over to the door and climb on.

They were still holding onto one another as they refused to let go or let one another remain in the water for a moment longer. They tried to keep warm and hold on until help came and block out the cries of the other survivors, who were pleading for help.

"We'll be alright now," said Fakir, as he stroked her hair. "We'll be alright."

"I know," said Ahiru. There was a whistling blowing in the distance. Ever full of hope, she went on. "I think they're getting the boats, Fakir. They'll come for us. We just have to hold on a bit longer. Just a bit longer."

"Of course," said Fakir.

But in all honesty, for that one moment, Fakir didn't care if he lived or died as long as he had Ahiru with him.

After what felt like an eternity later, the screams of the other passengers in the freezing water began to die down and there was still no sign of the boats nor help of any kind. By then, Ahiru and Fakir's wet hair was frozen like icicles, they looked blue in the moonlight, they kept shivering and they barely had enough strength to talk.

"Fakir, I'm so cold," said Ahiru, hoarsely. "I can't feel my body. I think I need to rest for a little while."

"No, don't you dare!" said Fakir. He'd regained a bit of his strength and was now determined not to let either of them die. "Don't you dare say good-bye, idiot! Don't you _dare! _We're not going to die, not now and not here of all places. Stay awake and listen to me. Talk to me. Understand?"

"I understand," said Ahiru, weakly.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to marry you," said Fakir. "We'll stay with your aunt for a while. We'll see the world together. We'll have kids—lots of sweet redheaded girls who love to dance, just like you. We'll dance together and I'll write stories. We'll have adventures and then grow old together. And I will _always _stay by your side, no matter what happens. We're not going to die, not now and not like this. We'll die old people, warm in our bed. But I can't do any of that without you. I can't lose you now that I've finally found you, Ahiru. You jump, I jump. We're in this together. Promise you'll stay with me, Ahiru. Don't let go of me, not ever."

Ahiru nodded and tightened her grip on his hand. "I won't let go, Fakir. I promise." She gently touched his face with her other hand. "Getting that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you."

Fakir smiled. "I'm glad you got that ticket. I love you, Ahiru."

"I love you too, Fakir," she said.

They held each other tight and tried to keep each other warm in the bitter cold. All the while, they kept speaking to one another to stay awake, lest they fall asleep and succumb to the cold. The time seemed to drag on until finally, a light was seen and they saw a boat coming towards them and its sailors calling out for any survivors.

"Fakir, there's a boat!" said Ahiru, hoarsely.

Fakir didn't reply. Knowing they wouldn't be heard with their voices in the pitiful state that they were, he just swam out into the water and retrieved a whistle that lay on a piece of driftwood. He then rejoined Ahiru before blowing the whistle as hard as he could, getting the rescue boatmen's attention and saving their lives.

"We're getting out of here, Ahiru. We're going home, like I promised," whispered Fakir. Things would be difficult for a while, but they would manage as long as they had each other.

"And we'll be together forever," whispered Ahiru.

"Forever," promised Fakir, as he kissed her head.

The boat came for them and they were taken to safety. They'd survived and were together.


	6. Eternity

_**Eternity**_

**November 2, 1996**

Ahiru paused in her storytelling to take a sip of her tea as her eyes closed, thinking back to that tragic night so long ago.

By now, the members of their audience were either silently crying or looked as if they were about to. And no one could blame them, after hearing such a heart-wrenching tale. Even Cat had gone through half a dozen boxes of tissues already.

Save for Mytho, they'd all come looking for sunken treasure and instead, they'd found out what was even more valuable than any gem in the world—life and love. To know what had truly happened on that legendary ship, to hear Fakir and Ahiru's untold story was just extraordinary beyond words.

Fakir placed a hand on Ahiru's shoulder, and then she looked at him and nodded, silently giving him permission to continue their story.

"Fifteen hundred people went into the sea when _Titanic _sank from under us," said Fakir. "There were twenty boats floating nearby and only one came back. One. Seven people were saved from the water, including Ahiru and myself. Seven out of _fifteen hundred_. Afterward, the seven hundred people in the boat had nothing to do but wait. Wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution that would never come."

_I'll never forget that day…_

**April 15, 1912**

Dawn rose, marking a new day and the start of the new life the survivors of the _Titanic _would be forced to lead after such a terrible night. Ahiru's head was on Fakir's shoulder and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her as she clutched his forearm. They were cuddled together under two thick blankets and were trying to keep warm.

They had yet to let go of each other and no one could blame them. While their hearts were heavy with pain over the tragedies of the previous night, they were grateful beyond words to still have one another and they had no intention of parting ever again.

They were taken onboard the _Carpathia_ and were given food and hot cups of tea. They sat huddled together on the lower deck of the ship. Onboard, it was a sad sight. Some had lived, but even more had perished. Everyone was either mourning their losses, or silently rejoicing in the survival of their loved ones as well as themselves.

Fakir felt fairly awake, but he could tell Ahiru didn't feel the same. She looked quite tired and kept yawning.

"Ahiru?" he said, as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep," said Fakir, gently. "You're exhausted. We won't reach New York until nightfall. You can rest. I'll keep watch for a while."

Ahiru must've been _very _tired, because she didn't protest or argue. Rather, she just nodded and then curled up with her head on Fakir's shoulder. "But you have to promise you'll sleep soon. You're tired too."

"I promise," said Fakir. "Sleep, idiot."

"Alright." Ahiru's eyes fluttered shut and then she fell asleep, holding Fakir's hand in hers. Fakir gently stroked Ahiru's auburn hair with his other hand as she slept; smiling at how relaxed and peaceful she looked.

Fakir tensed, however, when he saw Kraehe out of the corner of his eye. She'd descended from the upper deck and appeared to be looking for someone. Quickly, Fakir pulled the hood of his coat up and made sure both he and Ahiru were concealed from Kraehe's sight with blankets. Ahiru had saved his life when she'd stopped him from jumping and gotten him out of a wretched life. Now, he had to protect her. Who knew what would happen if Kraehe found Ahiru and Fakir had survived the sinking of _Titanic_? Fakir breathed a sigh of relief when Kraehe looked disappointed and returned to the upper deck. They were free. Feeling safe, Fakir allowed himself to succumb to the sleep his body so craved.

Neither Ahiru nor Fakir knew that brief moment would be the last time they'd cross paths with Kraehe Crow ever again. She would become a very wealthy woman after marrying a rich young man and inheriting her millions from her father. But Kraehe's life would be quite unhappy. She'd be widowed young, and after the Wall Street Crash of 1929, she would become best friends with her late husband's pistol and her children would squander the remainder of her fortune in a legal battle fighting over who it should go to.

It was raining and after dark when the _Carpathia _docked in New York City.The city's lights glowed in the night and the Statue of Liberty never looked more beautiful than it did before. Fakir arranged for a cab to arrive to take them to Ahiru's Aunt Edel's, who'd been informed of the situation thanks to a telegram that the _Carpathia_'s crewmen were kind enough to send at Ahiru's request, and they were waiting patiently for their ride.

"Isn't it beautiful, Fakir?" asked Ahiru, as she gazed at the Statue of Liberty.

"Yes, you are," said Fakir, smiling as Ahiru blushed.

Just then, one of the ship's crewmen came up to them, carrying a black umbrella, pen and a clipboard.

"Can I take your names, please, sir, miss?" asked a crewman.

"Fakir Penn and Ahiru Swan," lied Fakir, as Ahiru nodded in agreement.

They'd already discussed it and believed it to be for the best. _No one needs to know that Fakir Knight and Ahiru Duck survived the sinking of the ship. If Kraehe thinks we're gone, she won't come looking for us and neither will my father. We'll be free. _Forsaking one's name was just a small price to pay for one's freedom. Later, they would be married and Ahiru would become Mrs. Penn, so that was all settled.

Right their cab arrived and the three of them left for Edel's home. It was the start of a new beginning for them all.

**November 2, 1996**

Fakir gently rubbed his wife's hand and she covered his hand with her own. She smiled softly before she continued the story.

"Soon after that, we arrived at my Aunt Edel's and we married shortly afterward. We lived with my aunt until we got off our feet and were able to buy a place of our own. I became a prima ballerina and eventually even managed my own ballet academy while Fakir became a famous author of fantastic stories. He even wrote scripts for movies. We made quite a name for ourselves. We did everything we talked about while on _Titanic_ and lived everyday of our lives to their fullest," said Ahiru, smiling.

"After a few years, we finally settled down and raised a fine son and two beautiful daughters, who live good lives and raised families of their own. Our luck continued to bloom. We were poor at times, but we were happy and have been nothing but blessed these past eighty-four years. Blessed to be alive and blessed to be together and have such a wonderful family," said Fakir. He sighed. "If Ahiru hadn't been there on _Titanic, _I don't know what I would've done. She saved me in every way that a person can be saved."

"Then it's a blessing you met each other," said Mytho, as he wiped away his tears.

"Yes," said Ahiru. "If our journey on the _Titanic _taught us anything, it was that life is a gift and one not to be taken for granted. It should be cherished and lived to its fullest."

Everyone nodded at this, fully agreeing.

Just then, the clock chimed ten o'clock, reminding them of the late hour.

"And now, I think it's time Ahiru and I got some rest. It's been quite a day," said Fakir.

No one hesitated to help the elderly couple to their room. They were treated with great respect and admiration, as they so deserved.

XXX

The night was dark and slightly brisk, but Rue didn't really notice nor care, as she stood alone in a quiet corner on the deck of the boat thinking about the story that she'd heard that day, among other things.

Rue didn't quite know how she felt at the moment. Conflicted, was probably the best word. _I came here to find treasure, but I was looking in the wrong place. _For three years, she'd worked so hard to find the diamond while working on her dancing career, only to find something even more precious. Her whole life had changed in a single day. Fakir and Ahiru's story had touched her heart in so many ways. She didn't know what to do anymore.

Just then, Mytho came up to her. "Are you alright, Rue?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"I'm sorry you didn't find the diamond," said Mytho, sympathetically. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, but thank you, anyway," said Rue. She sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do now. I've spent so long thinking of little else but _Titanic _and my dancing career, and now I find that I wasn't looking for what I thought I was." _I think I found something else entirely._

"And did you find it?" asked Mytho.

"I believe I did," said Rue.

Mytho nodded, knowingly and then looked a little nervous. "Rue, I know we've only just met, but would you like to join me for dinner and a movie tomorrow night?"

Rue couldn't help but smile as she happily nodded. "I would love to," she said. "Care to join me for a drink?"

"Of course," said Mytho. He took her hand and the two of them went to the ship's galley. It seemed that a beautiful love was blooming.

XXX

Unseen by others, Fakir and Ahiru slowly walked to the stern of the ship. They were dressed only in their pajamas and they wore no shoes. Their steps were shaky yet determined as they reached their destination and then they looked over the railing.

"Are you ready, Fakir?" asked Ahiru.

"Yes," said Fakir.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the pendant, the legendary Prince's Heart diamond, which had been found in Fakir's coat pocket by accident. It had been in their possession for eighty-four years and now, it was time to return it.

During the eighty-four years they'd spent together, the hardest part of being poor before their finances had improved was being so filthy rich. But whenever the couple had thought of selling it, they'd thought of Kraehe and they'd managed just fine without her in their lives. Now, they were finally placing the Prince's Heart where it was supposed to be.

Ahiru covered Fakir's hands with her own before he let go, sending the gem back into the sea where it belonged.

Fakir squeezed her hand as they went back to their room and went to sleep, curled up at each other's side, as they had been every night for the past eighty-four years.

As they slept, time seemed to go back and they found themselves back on the _Titanic_. Ahiru walked along the hall and was greatly welcomed by old faces she hadn't seen in so long. She was sixteen again, young and beautiful, and was wearing a fine white and gold gown as she walked up the grand staircase.

Fakir looked seventeen again and was as young and as handsome as ever in his fine black suit. He smiled as he took Ahiru's hand and then pulled her into a tender kiss as everyone around them applauded and cheered them on. Maybe it was a dream and maybe it wasn't, but one thing was for certain, they had never let go and they would be together forever. They had done as they'd promised each other, they'd lived.

**The End**


End file.
